Mi delantero de Fuego
by Nelly Blaze
Summary: No lo puedo creer... El se ha ido, ¡pero se que no es para siempre! Se que volvera y podre confesarle lo que siento.¿Quién esperaria que sentiria esto por ti? mi delantero de fuego... Primer fic! :D
1. El regreso del Fuego

**Bueno este es mi primer fics asi que espero que os guste! Desde hace tiempo queria escribir una historia asi, porque Nelly y Axel son mis personajes favoritos de Inazuma Eleven! **

**Bueno y este anime no me pertenece, ya me gustaria, es propiedad de Level 5. **

Me encontraba recopilando informacion sobre los proximos contrincantes del Instituto Raimon.

Por un momento me distraje. Solamente el pensar en el ya provocaba que mi corazón latiese más deprisa. Nunca nadie hubiera pensado que yo, la mismisima Nelly Raimon, pudiera sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien como el. Yo, de apariencia fria y calculadora teniendo que evitarle a toda costa, para que el no se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos. Pero el ya no estaba, asi que no tenia problema alguno...

¿Y desde cuando siento esto? Principalmente desde el dia en el que se marcho por causa de la Academia Alius... Ahora que el no esta realmente me he dado cuenta de todo. Cuando escuche salir de la boca de la entrenadora esas palabras no pude evitar quedarme en shock.. No podia ser verdad, el se iria del equipo! ¿En qué pensaba la entrenadora? No dude en seguirle... Fue algo involuntario, aunque efimero. Lo unico que logre ver fue a Mark en el instituto derruido y a el dandole la espalda, discutiendo y marchandose, segun Mark, hasta que todos fueramos mas fuertes. Solo se que cada vez que le veia en un partido me sentia completa y ahora que el no estaba... y yo sabía que no volvería.¿ Por que siento esto dentro de mi? Por que tengo que sentir esto por Axel Blaze?

Ya no creo en las palabras de Mark, se que el no volvera.

El se fue, y en los meses siguientes se han unido a nosotros grandes jugadores y personas! Desde Shawn Frost, Scotty Vanian, Darren Lachanse, Harley Kane... Gracias a ellos hemos podido aguantar frente a la academia Alius. Observe como los chicos entrenaban en el campo cercano a donde yo me encontraba, todos lo hacian con el mayor esfuerzo... Y yo solo me arrepentia de que el no supiera lo que sentia, creo que ningun miembro del equipo se habia dado cuenta de como me encontraba. Y todo era mejor así. Ni tan siquiera Silvia o Celia habian dado signos de que lo supieran. Y bueno, tampoco sabría que decir. ¿Tan extraño es que me guste Axel?Y pensar que creí que me gustaba Mark..., lo tengo como uno de mis mejores amigos, pero solo siento admiracion por el y por su forma de ser, tan entregada.

Yo no podia dejar de pensar en el delantero estrella del instituto Raimon.

En el momento en el que una lagrima caía por mi mejilla, note que alguien se acercaba a mi.

-¿Nelly?-distinguia perfectamente esa voz, era Silvia.- ¿Qué haces aqui sola?.

Dijo esto sentandose a mi lado con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Yo, por mi parte, habia conseguido limpiar esa lagrima furtiva, para que la gerente del Raimon no notara nada.

-Nada.. solo estaba intentando encontrar algo util sobre nuestros próximos rivales.- intente fingir lo maximo que pude pero Silvia me conocia y noto mi estado en seguida.

-No me mientas, ¿estás así por Axel, verdad?

La mire muy sorprendida.¿Cómo podía ella saber algo que jamás había contado a nadie?

Quiza era una persona más transparente de lo que yo creia.

-No es nada en serio... ¿Pero como puedes tu saber...?- no me dejo terminar la frase.

-Se te nota mucho Nelly. O al menos yo lo he notado. No eres la misma persona desde que se fue Axel. Cuando te observaba al hablar con el o simplemente al mirarle ... se te iluminaban los ojos.- no puedo creer que Silvia lo notara.-se que lo estan pasando realmente mal, pero si quieres contarme algo.. aqui me tienes para lo que sea.

No dejaba de sonreirme con ternura, y yo no podía más. Como jamás recordaba haberme puesto en mi vida, me puse a llorar, sacando toda la tristeza que habia encerrado en mi corazón.

Mi amiga simplemente me abrazo y me dio palabras de consuelo. Aunque ella sabia que no era suficiente... lo unico que podria ayudarme seria que Axel regresara... y que pudiera decirle lo que siento.

Al terminar me senti un poco avergonzada, y ademas ¡jamas me habia abierto tanto a una persona!

-¿Quieres ir con Celia y vemos las tres juntas el entrenamiento?-

-Si, me encantaria.- le respondi sonriendo.

Nos marchamos hacia el campo, donde todos seguian jugando animadamente... Lo unico que me haria ser feliz es que el volviera a jugar en el Raimon. Y los demás también lo habian pasado fatal con su marcha.

La verdad esque con el paso del tiempo, deje de darle importancia, y me sumergi en conseguir ayudar al equipo en todo lo posible. Y por fin, llego un nuevo partido. Esta vez contra el equipo de la academia Alius, Nuevo Epsilon. El partido transcurrio de una manera bastante compleja. Pero Mark logro dominar la tecnica del Super puño invencible. El mayor problema era que ellos tambien habian aumentado y mucho su nivel. Notaba que Shawn lo estaba pasando muy mal, Jude le daba animos y le apollaba en el campo, pero el se veia dominado y subia al ataque sin remedio. Yo no sabia si la entrenadora habia hecho bien en dejarle jugar, por culpa de la personalidad de su hermano en su interior , el no conseguia jugar completamente libre. Shawn tiro a puerta, con su tecnica Ventisca Eterna, pero el portero lo detuvo facilmete gracias a una tecnica no conocida anteriormente: El destroza taladros. Asi, titando a puerta una y otra vez, no conseguiria nada, solo fracaso tras fracaso. Shawn se derrumbo, le habiamos presionado demasiado, nunca lo habia visto en este estado. En su lugar salio Willy al campo. Todos los jugadores se repartieron la parte de Shawn y se dividieron la defensa. Nuestros jugadores solo cometian errores. ¿Como acabaria todo esto? Si el estuviera aqui... ¡No! Porque e vuelto a pensar en el... debo centrarme en el partido. El portero habia detenido de nuevo uno de nuestros tiros, en concreto , Fénix.

Tras esa parada sin dificultad el portero hizo algo muy estraño. No puedo creer lo que sucede, ¡el portero a cambiando su posicion con un jugador de campo!

-Sere el primero en superar ese super puño invencible tuyo.- le dijo desafiante a Mark.

Se renaudo el me puedo creer que fuese portero, esa fuerza y esa velocidad...

De nuevo nos habian marcado. ¿Y ahora que?

Todas en el banquillo , no sabiamos que hacer, no podiamos ayudar y ellos lo estaban pasando muy mal.

-Por favor que esto acabe pronto.-pense-¡no quiero que les ocurra nada malo!

Por fin, el descanso. Fue un constante debate entre jugadores, Harley critico muy duramente el super puño invencible. Pero Jude intentaba levantar los animos como podía.

Yo hable con la entrenadora.

-¿Deberiamos continuar el partido?-le pregunte dudosa.

-Si.-Afirmo rotundamennte.-si el equipo logra superar esta crisis, se hara mucho más fuerte. Porque para derrotar a la Academia Alius, es preciso que crezca el equipo.

La observe, sabiendo que tenia razon. Por fin comenzaba el segundo tiempo, pero los jugadores del nuevo Epsilon ya no jugaban de la misma manera. Ahora eran mas agresivos y mas poderosos. Habian sacado a relucir su verdadero potencial.. No podia ser posible.

Harley detuvo uno de sus tiros usando su propio cuerpo y acabo bastante malherido, pero sin perder la esperanza. En su siguiente lanzamiento tampoco nos marcaron, gracias a que Boby, Scotty, Darren y Jack habian formado una barrera humana para detener el disparo.

Todos estaban derrotados y masacrados.

-No puedo creer que le Raimon este perdido..- dijo Celia de manera derrotista.

-Celia por favor, ¡no hay que perder la esperanza! - Silvia intentaba que nos sintiesemos mejor, pero ya nada es posible.

No sabiamos que hacer ni que estaba perdido, hasta que... ¡No puede ser! Un chico acaba de entrar en el campo, y es Axel!

-¡Axel!-exclamo Mark.

Todos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos, yo por mi parte, no sabia que pensar. Por fin habia vuelto. La alegria y el animo volvio al equipo. De nuevo.. Axel... nunca habia estado esta feliz de ver a alguien! No podia dejar de mirarle., no habia cambiado.

-Y mis sentimientos tampoco.-pense- estoy enamorada de ti, delantero de fuego.

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora! Intentare actualizar lo antes que pueda! :) Si no os importa, dejad algun review, necesito que me digais que os ha parecido y en que debo mejorar! Gracias por leer! Nos vemos. :D**


	2. La Niebla Helada

**¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo con el segundo capitulo.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.**

-¡Axel!- Grito Mark con emoción.

-¿He hecho esperar?-dijo Axel, tan pasivo como siempre.

-¡Tu siempre llegando tarde Axel!- Mark no cabía en sí de lo feliz que se encontraba.

Todos los jugadores que se encontraban en el campo comenzaron a levantarse, animados y esperanzados por el regreso del delantero.

-Es Axel.-Secundo Jude.

-¡Si es Axel!-Eric tambiém estaba sorprendido.

-Darren, Scotty, Shawn...¡Todos han recobrado sus fuerzas gracias a su regreso!-pense.-¿Pero ahora que pasará?

Las dudas me recorrían por dentro, ¿qué pasaría ahora con el partido?¿con el equipo? ¿y que haría yo? El ha vuelto por fin, pero no es momento de pensar en ello, debemos pensar que sucederá con el desenlace de este partido.

-¿Entrenadora?-Pregunto Mark, dudoso, de la respuesta de Lina.

-Queremos hacer un cambio. Entra en el terreno de juego el número 10, Axel Blaze.

Todas en el banquillo nos emocionamos, bueno , Silvia y Celia hicieron notar su alegría más que yo. No necesitaba que nadie más se diera cuenta. A todo esto, ¿cómo se enteraría Silvia de lo que sentia por Axel? Luego tendría tiempo de hacerle preguntas a la gerente.

Axel entró imponente en el campo.

-¿Con que ese es Axel Blaze?-Pregunto Darren-Es increíble, la fuerza que desprende.

Axel miraba desafiante al equipo Nuevo Épsilon, y en concreto a su capitan.

-¿Qué?- el capitan estaba furioso.-Con que ese es el famoso Axel Blaze.

El partido se renauda y en el banquillo tanto Silvia, Celia como yo nos agarramos las manos, reazando por ellos.

En un momento Silvia y yo nos miramos con complicidad, sonriendonos.

-Por fin ha vuelto, ¿eh?- me susurro Silvia para que ni Celia ni la entrenadora la oyeran.

-Si... Aunque no se que pasará.

-Anda.. ¡si lo estabas deseando!-dijo riendose

-¡Calla!-dije riendome. Un poco mas alto de lo que debería, ya que Celia me miro extrañada.

-Bueno...-dije titubeando.- ¡Hay que seguir animando a los chicos!

Comenzo sacando Nuevo Épsilon. Dvalin corrio amenazante hacia Axel.

-¡Enséñanoslo!¡Quiero ver tu poder!- iba a por el mientras decia esto.

Axel saltó y le quito el balón a Dvalin muy gracilmente en el aire. Sin dificultad alguna. Corrio rápidamente hacia la portería de Nuevo Épsilon, utilizando el Tornado de Fuego marco el primer gol del partido a favor del Raimon. Nada pudo hacer el portero del equipo rival, con su técnica Agujero de Gusano, principalmente por la potencia que llevaba el tiro de Axel.

-¡Han empatado!- grito emocionado el comentarista.-¡Con el tornado de fuego de Axel Blaze han conseguido marcar en la portería de Nuevo Épsilon!

-Tenias razón, ¡Axel Blaze es increíble!-Darren reconocio la valía del delantero.

-¡Me ha dejado alucinado!-exclamo Harley.

-Vaya, ¡es impresionante!-le alagó Sue.

-No tiene la misma fuerza que antes,¿verdad?.-le comentó Eric a Jude.

-No, es un tornado de fuego trementamente mejorado.- afirmo su compañero.

Todos felicitaron a Axel, hasta que, sin previo aviso...

-¡Cambio de posición!-grito Dvalin.-¡Arbitro! Ahora vuelvo a ocupar la posición de la portería!

Axel le miró, sorprendido, mientras el le apuntaba amenazante con su dedo índice.

-¡Detendré tus disparos! Conseguiré parar todos los remates que me hagas.

Ante esto, se renaudo de nuevo el partido.

Nada más comenzar, Eric les arrebato a Nuevo Épsilon el balón con su técnica baile de llamas.

-Parece que el equipo se recupera gracias al regreso de... Axel.-dije para mi misma,me costaba pronunciar su nombre.

Silvia solo me sonrío y asintio al oírme decir estas palabras.

Eric le efectuó un pase a Jude. Axel estaba marcado por dos jugadores del equipo rival, pero consiguio desacerse de ellos y recivir el pase de Jude. De nuevo Axel se encontraba frente a la portería de Nuevo Épsilon, pero esta vez no sería tan fácil, ya que, el portero era Dvalin.

-¡Vamos!- le provoco el portero.

Axel realizó su nueva técnica Tormenta de Fuego, dejando a todos sorprendidos, y marcando un nuevo gol evadiendo la técnica destroza taladros de Dvalin.

Axel solo sonrió satisfecho, dejandome embobada. No debería mirarle tan fijamente.

-No te lo comas con la mirada Nelly, que tiene que seguir jugando.- me pico Silvia.

-¡N..no! ¡Si yo no estaba haciendo nada!-le conteste avergonzada a mi amiga.

Ella solo me respondio con una carcajada y devolvimos nuestra atención al campo de juego.

Por fin sono el silbato que anunciaba el final del partido.

-¡Lo logramos!-exclamo satisfecho Mark.

Todos comenzaron a saltar, literalmente, de alegría.

Yo por mi parte, no me lo creía. ¿De verdad hemos ganado?

Todos se acercaron a felicitar a Axel por su gran maestría en este partido. Yo no podía dejar de mirarle maravillada. Era él de verdad.

Silvia, Celia y yo nos acercamos a felicitarle también en el momento en el que Mark le estrechaba la mano.

-Por fin Axel ha regresado donde devía estar.-dijo Celia.

-Si menos mal.-la secundo Silvia.-sin él no se que hubiera pasado.

Axel solo sonreía y en ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron. Solo fueron unos segundos pero yo sentí algo increíble dentro de mi. Desvié la mirada en cuanto me percaté de que había estado demasiado tiempo mirándole. Mi corazón por fin latía de nuevo y lo hacía por Axel.

Los miembros del equipo Nuevo Épsilon no se lo creían y en pardicular Dvalin. Pero Mark, sorprendiendonos a todos y a mi la primera le tendió la mano en señal de amistad. El capitan del equipo rival se quedo sorprendido.

-Aqui en la tierra cuando el partido acaba ya no hay rivales ni enemigos.-afirmo Mark rotundamente.- No se si os podré perdonar algunas cosas, pero creo que al final habeis comprendido lo divertido que puede ser el fútbol.

Mark solo sonrió haciendo que Dvalin se sorprendiera aún más, pero también le hizo sonreír y aceptar su apretón de manos.

-La próxima vez ganaremos nosotros.- no parecía el mismo Dvalin de antes.

Cuando estaban a punto de darse las manos una luz azul ilumino a ambos jugadores. De ella aparecio un chico joven de tez clara y cabello blanco.

-¡Milord Gazel!- exclamo Dvalin.

-Mi nombre es Gazel y lidero el equipo Diamond, un equipo de rango supremo.-Afirmo él, frío como el hielo.-Dime, ¿eres tu Mark Evans? Ya he encontrado un nuevo contrincante para ahora vamos a encargarnos para siempre de los fracasados de Épsilon.

En ese momento levanto el brazo y Dvalin retrocedió acia su equipo con cara de resignación. El chico bajo el brazo apuntando al equipo Nuevo épsilon y haciendo que desapareciera en el interior de una luz azulada.

-Mark Evans,espero realmente ansioso el día en que lleguemos a enfrentarnos.- dijo Gazel desapareciendo entre la luz azul.

-¿Cómo acabará esto? ¿Nuevos enemigos? ¿Alguna vez terminará la lucha?-pense yo.

-Pero, ¿se puede saber cuántos equipos más hay en la Academia Alius?-dijo Jude dubitativo.

-¡Eh Axel!- exclamo Mark lanzándole un balón a Axel.

-M...mark.-dijo el dudoso.

-Quiero decirte algo.

-¿Eh?-Axel estaba muy sorprendido pero sonrió igualmente devolviendole el balón.

-Bienvenido, amigo Axel.-ahora Axel si que estaba soprendido.

-Chicos...-dijo el de manera cariñosa.

-¡Te has hecho esperar!- le acuso Boby.

-Si, es verdad.-le secundo Jack.

Todos asintieron ante la afirmación de Boby y le brindaron a Axel palabras de afecto entre todos mientras el sonreía.

-Gracias chicos.-les agradeció el, a continuación se dirigio a la entrenadora.- Entrenadora...

Todos le miramos sorprendidos.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Axel Blaze.

Todos nos alegramos, evidentemente, de que la entrenadora le aceptase de nuevo en el equipo.

-Gracias por todo entrenadora.-le agradeció el.

Todos se estabamos sumamente sorprendidos. ¿Pero la entrenadora no le había expulsado del equipo?

-Si la entrenadora Siller no me hubiera apartado del equipo.-dijo disipando nuestras dudas.-lo más probable es que esa gente me hubiera obligado a unirme a ellos.

-Bueno, algo así pudo pasar.

Nadie entendia nada de lo que ocurria. En ese momento apareció el detective Smith.

-Hubo una buena razón para que Axel desapareciera.-afirmo él.-el motivo fue que estaban usando a su hermana como rehén.

¿Qué? ¿Quién había podido acerle eso a la pobre hermana de Axel, Julia?

-Hay unos hombres que afirmaban trabajar para la academia Alius.-continuo explicandonos el detective.- estaban usando a la hermana de Axel para obligarle a trabajar con ellos.

-¿Así que fue por eso?-preguntó Mark.-Bueno, pero si nos hubiera dicho algo..

-¡No podía hacerlo!-repondió el detective.-Debía permanecer en silencio, quien sabe que le hubiese pasado a Julia si hubiese contado algo. De manera que tuvimos que esperar una oportunidad, y hasta que llegara el momento, tuvimos que dejar a Axel en manos de cierta persona.

-¿Con Torn?-pregunto Mark.

-Venga ya, que tampoco fue para tanto.-dijo el de manera despreocupada.-El mejor lugar para esconder a una persona es entre un montón de gente y con todos los que somos en mi familia tener una boca más no importaba.

-Si que lo ha tenido que pasar mal Axel.-pense yo cabizbaja.

-Lo primero que hicimos fue investigar al rival.-dijo el detective.-Cuántos erán..., cómo actuaban. Tuvimos que trabajar con mucho cuidado para que no sospecharan nada. Tardamos muchísimo tiempo en resolverlo. Pero al final conseguimos llevar a Julia a un lugar seguro.

-¡Muchas gracias detective Smith!-dijo el con una reverencia corriendo hacia el detective, que estaba soreprendido por el comportamiento de Mark.

-Las gracias daselas a Torn, no a mi.-dijo él.

-¡Por favor, basta ya!-dijo Torn avergonzado.- yo solo hice lo que me dijeron mi padre y el viejo. Y aún así tampoco fue para tanto.

Todos sonreímos, Torn es una gran persona.

-No es verdad.-le contradijo Axel.-si tu no hubieras estado allí... gracias a ti pude preparar y completar mi nueva super técnica, La Tormenta de Fuego. Muchas gracias, amigo Torn.

El pobre Torn sonreía avergonzado.

-¡Qué bien Axel!-dijo Silvia.-¿Y que te parece volver después de tanto tiempo?

Axel nos miro a las tres en el banquillo pero dirijio incoscientemente su mirada hacia mi. Yo solo me sonreje levemente al notar momentaneamente sus ojos sobre mi.

-¡Es lo mejor!.-dijo el haciendo que todos se animaran.

Todos comenzaron a entrenar, mientras que yo, aparte, hablaba con Silvia.

-¿Por fin a regrasado no?-me pregunto.- ¿qué vas a hacer?

-No lo se Silvia, yo con verle soy feliz, pero me gustaría decirle lo que siento. El problemas es que no soy capaz, por ahora prefiero acercarme a él poco a poco para que sepa que estoy aqui para lo que necesite.

-¡Yo te apoyaré Nelly! Mucho animo amiga.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Silvia, de verdad.-le agradecia sinceramente lo que hacia por mi, ya que, me gustaba poder hablar con una amiga de lo que sentía por Axel.

Volvimos a nuetro lugar junto a Celia, sin acernos notar demasiado.

-Con lo que hemos pasado, y cuando se ponen a chutar el balón es como si se les olvidase todo.-nos dijo Celia.

-Es verdad.- afirme yo.

-Qué suerte tienen los chicos.- opino Silvia.

Menos mal que todo volvía a ser, más o menos, como antes. Nuestros enemigos seguían estando ahí, esperando para retarnos de nuevo. Y debíamos estar preparados.

De repente, con el pobre Eric en medio, comenzó una pequeña batalla entre delanteros. Sue no cría que Axel la superara y estuvieron un buen rato jugando entre ellos.

Axel le propuso a Darren tirar a puerta con él de portero. Utilizó el Tornado de Fuego pero por mucho que Darren lo intentó, no logró parar el tiro de Axel.

Por lo menos Axel no había cambiado, era el de siempre. Todos los que no le conocían de antes, se dieron cuenta de ello.

Shawn estaba, por su parte destrozado interiormente, pero Mark consiguió darle animos y todos volvierón a entrenar juntos.

Al caer la tarde todos estaban agotados de tanto jugar al fútbol.

-Buen trabajo chicos.-les felicito Celia.

-Os traemos bebidas.-dije yo.

-Están hechas con limones que nos ha traido Torn.-comentó Silvia.-Son muy típicos de estas islas.

Todos se alegraron mucho de poder beber algo, lo único que les sorprendio fue que las bebidas estuvieran tan ácidas, a causa de el limón de estas islas.

-¡Volvamos que ya es hora de cenar!-dijo Mark animado.

-¡Sí!.-afirmaróm todos, deverían estar muertos de hambre después de una tarde tan animada.

Todos se encaminaron hacia la carabana, pero yo me quede recojiendo unos papeles. Termine y me fui hacia la carabana con todos.

-¡Nelly! ¡Espera!.-no me lo puedo creer, el que venía corriendo detrás de mi era Axel.

-Mmm, ¿qué haces aquí, Axel?- le pregunté.

-Nada, es que había olvidado la chaqueta en el campo.-me dijo sonriendo.-¿Volvemos juntos?

-Si claro.-le dije algo avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía ser el único que me hiciera ponerme de esta manera?

Caminamos en silencio hacia la carabana, pero no era un silencio incomodo, ya que de vez en cuando conversabamos y nos reiamos sobre las anécdotas que había vivido con Torn y su familia.

Justo antes de llegar, ya que cada uno tomaba una dirección diferente, saqué la valentía de alguna parte de mi ser y le confesé lo que pensaba.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto Axel.-le dije sonriendo.

El me miró sorprendido, pero enseguida sonrió de tal manera que me dejó deslumbrada.

-Yo también me alegró Nelly... y no sabes cuanto.-al acabar de decir esto se despidio de mi con la mano y se marcho con los demás. Yo me quede allí unos segundos más, sonriendo como la chica enamorada que era.

Hasta tiempo despúes no comprendería la realidad que escondían sus palabras.

**Bueno, ¡esto es todo! Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer! :D**


	3. El Salvador

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias a tods por vuestros reviews, son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Bueno, aqui teneis el capítulo 3. Espero que os guste.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level 5.**

Todos comenzamos a cenar animadamente. Como siempre Scotty hizo una broma de las suyas, pero Willy creyó darse cuenta de lo que tramaba. Yo tan solo les observaba divertida.

-¡No pienso comer de este plato!-le advirtió Willy mientras cambiaba su plato por el que tenía Jack.-Si habías pensado que iba a caer con el mismo truco de siempre estás muy equivocado. Bueno, ¡pues que aprobeche!

Willy comenzo a comer de su plato de curry, pero lo que no sabía era que el astuto de Scotty ya se esperaba que cambiase su plato con el de Jack. Por supuesto, este estaba muy picante y el pobre Willy comenzó a echar, literalmente, fuego por la boca mientras Scotty se reía a carcajadas.

-Ji ji ji... ¡he puesto picante en los dos!-al terminar de decir esto miro con sorna a Axel que comenzaba a comer de su plato.

Scotty había puesto picante en el plato del delantero, pero el había sido más listo y en un descuido de el chico, había intercambiado sus platos, ya imagináis cuando Scotty comenzó a comer.

Yo no paraba de reirme y ,aunque estaba comiendo a una distancia prudente de Axel, note que el me miraba divertido, y comenzó a reirse también.

El pobre Jack si que lo pasó mal porque no se esperaba lo del picante.

Al caer la noche todos nos acostamos, pero Axel y Mark decidieron dormir en la parte superior de la carabana relámpago. Se quedaron un rato echados contemplando las estrellas. Era tarde, pero les escuché murmurar y salí sigilosamente sin despertar a mis compañeras, para escuchar inocentemente, por supuesto, de lo que hablaban.

-Mark.-dijo secamente Axel.-no, nada.

-Hacia tanto que no podíamos hablar, estoy muy contento.-le respondió Mark.

Yo me encontraba justo debajo de ellos, rezando para que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

-Yo también.-le contestó Axel al portero.

Mark se incorporó, sonriente.

-La verdad, me parece un sueño que no estuvieses con nosotros.-dicho esto Axel se incorporó también.

-El detective Smith me contó que os pasaron muchas cosas desde que nos separamos.- le comentó el delantero.

-Bueno, ¡no fue para tanto!-le respondió el capitan con una amplia sonrisa, tan característica de él.

-Superar todas esas adversidades desmuestra que has crecido mucho como capitán del equipo.-Mark le miró sorprendido.

-¿Eh? Axel...

-Y lo mismo ha pasado con los demás.-prosiguió el delantero.-Además se han unido muchos miembros nuevos al equipo.

-Si queremos derrotar a esos extraterrestres debemos ser el mejor equipo de la tierra.-dijo Mark, muy seguro de si mismo.

-Es verdad.-le confirmo Axel.

-Hemos... ganado mucha fuerza. Pero también hemos perdido a mucha gente.

-Hemos perdido a mucha gente.-repitio el delantero.

-Pero no todo ha sido tan malo, Axel.-le sonrió amablemente.-Si seguimos luchando, conseguiremos vencerles.

-Si..-el delantero denotó un tono nervioso en su voz, algo extraño en él.- Oye y... ¿qué tal les ha ido a las chicas? Quiero decir... a Silvia, Celia y... Nelly.

-Pues bien, supongo.-le respondió Mark, extrañado.-Silvia sigue llevando la gerencía del equipo, Celia la ayuda y sigue recopilando información sobre nuestros rivales,y... bueno, Nelly estuvo más fría de lo normal, y también más distraída, desde que tu te marchastes. Pero supongo que solo sería un cambio de humor repentino, porque con el transcurso de los días volvió a ser la de siempre.

-Me alegro.-dijo mientras ambos jugadores se tumbaban de nuevo mirando el cielo estrellado.- No me hubiese perdonado que mi partida le hiciese algún daño...

-¿Qué?-Mark no había escuchado lo que había susurrado el delantero.

-¡No nada!-se excusó el avergonzado en cierta medida.- Solo pensaba en voz alta, Mark.

-Esta bien.-le respondió el sonriendo.- Mañana será un día duro, Axel. Buenas noches.

-Que duermas bien Mark.-

Ambos se recostaron pero Axel se quedó pensativo observando el cielo nocturno.

Nelly, en su pequeño escondite, si había escuchado lo que había murmurado el delantero. Pero, ¿por quién de las tres muchachas había mostrado tanta preocupación Axel? Se quedo allí unos segundos más y volvió sigilosamente a dormir.

Esa noche, no dejo de darle vueltas a lo que había escuchado. ¿Qué haría si Axel estaba interesado en otra? Con lo que ella había sufrido esperándole, tampoco es que pudiéra preguntarle nada al respecto. Solo espero que sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Se que me hará daño, pero ese es el problema de estos sentimientos. Por eso siempre he sido de esta manera, fría , distante de los demás... No quiero que me hagan sufrir, y en ese momento en el que me distraje comenzé a sentir esto por ti Axel Blaze. Conseguiré acercarme a ti, e intentaré por todos los medios confesarte lo que siento y que me aceptes. Te quiero.

Y con está silenciosa promesa, cayo sumamente dormida, esperando que el chico rubio de ojos castaños pudiese quererla pronto, como ella le quería e él.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, para coger un barco que les llevaría de vuelta a casa. También era el momento de que Harley se despediría de sus compañeros. Yo me encontraba con Celia y Silvia junto a los demás.

-Bueno chicos.-se despedía Harley.- Me marcho.

Todos le despidieron muy alegres, sabían que al chico le esperaba un futuro grandioso.

Todos comenzaron a embarcar, subiendo acia el barco, por una rampa algo empinada.

-¡Ahí!-no me puedo creer que haya tropezado. Cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando el impactó que nunca llegó.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Nelly?.-un chico me sujetaba por la espalda fuertemente, y era Axel...

Me pusé en pie, muy sonrojada, él solo sonreía.

-¡Si.i.! Muchas gracias, Axel.

-Vamos, que si no se marchán sin nosotros.- me sonrió y subimos juntos hasta el barco.

-Tampoco es que me importase mucho estar a solas contigo...-pensé.

Yo me dirigí acia donde se encontraban Silvia y Celia y el fue a reunirse con Mark y con Jude. Durante la travesía, lo miré un par de veces sin que de diese cuenta, y cada vez que lo miraba lo encontraba aún más guapo...

Tras el viaje, ¡por fin estabamos de vuelta en casa! Todos nos encontrabamos en el campo de fútbol de la rivera, donde tantos buenos momento habíamos pasado.

-¡Por fin hemos vuelto!-gritó Mark emocionado.-Y ahora... vámonos a nuestras casas.

-¡A casita!-exclamó Jack.

-Si, hace mucho que estamos fuera.-mencionó Jude.

-Seguro que nuestras madres estarán preocupadas.- dijo Silvia.

-¡Claro! Tenemos que recargar un poco las pilas.-les dije yo.

-¿Le parece bien, entrenadora?- preguntó Mark.

-Esta bien chicos, podeís tomaros todo el día libre.-menos mal que nos había dado permiso.

-¡Bien! ¡Viva!- gritarón todos,

Todos nos pusimos muy felices gracias a que la entrenadora nos lo permitía.

-Bueno, si perfecto. Pero, ¿qué hacemos nosotros?-preguntó Harley.

-Podéis veniros a mi casa.-les ofreció Mark.-¡Mi madre prepara un estofado que esta riquísimo!

-¿Es normal que solo piense en comer...?-pense yo, divertida

-¡Qué bien! ¡Me encanta el estofado!-Darren también se apuntaba al plan.

-A mi no me gusta la carne...-Scotty, tan negativo como siempre.

Boby notó que Shawn estaba inquieto.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa Shawn?-le pregunto Boby.

De repente, un balón cayo del cielo, y todos nos vimos envueltos en una luz azulada.

Cuando la luz cesó, se pudo observar que era un balón negro y azul, muy conocido para todos.

-¿Eh? ¡Eso es...!- exclamó Mark.

-Jugadores del equipo del Raimon. Nosotros, el Diamond, os estaremos esperando en el estadio Frontier.-La voz de Gazel provenía del balón.-Si no venís, comenzaremos a tirar balones negros contra la ciudad al azar.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Mark no se lo podía creer.

-¿Tirar al azar?- Jude se encontraba consternado.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-preguntó Jack.

-¡Pues, que dispararan a todos lados sin fijarse donde!-le explicó Willy.-¡Pueden acabar destrozando la ciudad!

-¡Ahí! ¡Eso es terrible!-Jack por fin comprendía la gravedad de la situación.

El balón se descompuso de repente ante nuestros ojos.

-Bueno, ¡está bien!-todos miramos a la entrenadora.- Nos vamos al Frontier ahora mismo.

-¡Sí!-gritamos todos, había que proteger la ciudad, costase lo que costase.

Ya en el estadio Frontier, todos nos encontrábamos en el banquillo mientras la entrenadora les daba unas últimas indicaciones a los jugadores.

-No sabemos nada en absoluto de nuestros rivales.-detalló la entrenadora.-Ni tampoco que clase de remates son capaces de hacer. Axel, quiero que tu juegues en la delantera, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien.-dijo él al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

-No me cabe la menor duda, que piensan cubrir a Axel. Pero lo necesario es que consigamos pasar el balón para lanzarnos contra su portería

-¡Sí!-gritarón todos al unísono.

-Nos dicen que vengamos corriendo y luego son ellos los que no están aqui.-puntualizó Jack.

-Me temen tanto que les da miedo venir.- dijo Willy, orgulloso de si mismo.

De repente, surgió en el campo una luz cegadora de color azul, de la que surgió el equipo Diamond, con Gazel a la cabeza.

-Son jugadores muy... peculiares.-pense yo junto a Silvia y Celia.

Gazel sonreía triunfal, como si ya supiese el resultado del partido.

-Nosotros somos el Diamond. Equipo de rango supremo de la Academia Alius.-nos dijo Gazel.

-¿Rango supremo...?-Mark estaba extrañado.

-Mark Evans...-dijo Gazel apuntando al capitán con el dedo índice, amenzante.- Vais a ver como el frío de nuestra niebla helada puede congelarlo todo.

-¡Frío, fuego... me da lo mismo lo que hagáis esta vez!- les advirtió Mark, realmente enfurecido.- ¡Pero no dejaremos que destrocéis nuestra ciudad o nuestros institutos utilizando el fútbol!

Los jugadores de ambos equipos se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones en el campo, preparados para comenzar.

-¡Perdonad si os hemos tenido esperando!-¿de dónde salía ese cometarista cada vez que jugabamos?-¡El partido entre el Diamond, el equipo de rango supremo de la Academia Alius, y el Raimon está a punto de comenzar ahora mismo!

Por fin dió comienzo el partido.

-¡El Raimon saca de centro!-apuntó el comentarista.

-¿Eh?- Mark no lo entendía.-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Cielos! ¡Han dejado abierto el camino acia su portería! ¿Qué puede significar esa táctica? ¿O es que quieren decir que les da lo mismo que les ataquen?

-Es demasiada confianza, ¿no crees Nelly?- me preguntó Silvia.

-Si.-le respondí yo.-solo espero que no quiera decir que no tenemos ninguna posibilidad contra ellos.

Axel chutó directamente acia la portería rival.

-¡Va a marcar!- exclamó contenta Sue.

-¡Gol!- el comentarista se dio cuenta de su precipitado error.-¡No! ¡Qué fallo! ¡Por que lo ha parado sin nungún esfuezo!

El portero le lanzó el balón a Mark, de portería a portería.

-¡Está bien!-Mark se disponía a pasar el balón a uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Menuda rapidez!- el comentarista no cabía en sí de la sorpresa respecto al equipo Diamond.- ¡Se han colado en el campo del Raimond en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

-¡Boby!- grito Mark mientras le lanzaba el balón a su compañero.

-¡Eric!-Boby le paso a Eric pero uno de los jugadores del Diamond fue más rápido y le arrebato el balón en pleno pase.

Ambos jugadores pelearon por el balón, pero, para Eric fue imposible arrebatárselo al otro jugador, que le pasá a Gazel.

Gazel dispara directamente a puerta y a Mark le cuesta mucho detener su tiró.

Con el balón de nuevo en el campo, Jude le arrebató el balón a un jugador del equipo rival. Pero Gazel reacciona y se lo roba de nuevo.

-¡Pero que movimientos!-exclamé yo, sorprendida.

-¿Creéis que todo irá bien?-preguntó Celia a mi lado.

-¡Venga, animo chicos!-Silvia intentaba ser positiva.

-¡Eric le pasa el balón a Jude y el Raimon sube al ataque!

-¡Vamos!-grito Celia.

-¡Marcar el primer gol!-les animaba Silvia.

-¡Jude le pasa a Eric y este se la manda a Sue!- dijo el comentarista.

Un jugador del Diamond se acerca peligrosamente acia Sue. Realiza una técnica llamada Rompehielos y le arrebata el balón provocando que caiga al suelo.

-¡Sue a caído! ¿Estará lesionada?- se preguntaba el comentarista.

Y desgraciadamente así era.

-¡Sue!- grito Eric.

-Chicos, esta es la niebla helada.- nos advirtio Gazel.

-¡El diamond, que ha conseguido robar el balón, le envía un pase largo a Gazel!

-¡Qué te lo has creído!- Boby se acercaba corriendo acia Gazel.

-¡Gazel abanza regateando sin parar!

Gazel esquiva a Boby fácilmete y tira a puerta.

Tori, con su técnica, Torre Inexpugnable, intenta parar el tiro de Gazel, pero devido a la potencia de esté le resulta imposible y cae al suelo. Jack también lo intenta con su técnica, El Muro, y consigue desviar el balón aunque con dificultad.

-¡Ahora han conseguido proteger la portería, más o menos! ¡El Raimon lo ha pasado mal con un remate normalito! ¡Han necesitado dos jugadores para conseguir pararlo!

-¿Eh?- exclamo Mark, de repente alguien había lanzado el balón al campo.

-¿Han devuelto el balón?-se preguntó Jack.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, no podía ser el. El chico, con gracilidad, realizó varios movimientos con el balón.

-¿Byron?- Mark no lo creía.

Byron miraba de manera siniestra a Mark, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos en el banquillo estabamos sorprendidos de la repentina aparición de este jugador del Zeus.

Mark cruzó el campo y se acerco a Byron.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar.-dijo Byron.- Mark Evans.

-¿Y ese tío quién es?-preguntó Sue, que a causa de su lesión estaba rodeada por el brazo de Eric.

-El capitán del instituto Zeus.-le exlicó Eric.-Es el equipo contra el que jugamos la final del Torneo Frontier.

-¿A qué has venido aquí?- le pregunto Mark, muy seriamente.

-A luchar de nuevo.-dijo Byron, muy rotundamente.-Con vosotros. Junto a vosotros, para derrotar a esta gente.

-¿Cómo?- el capitan no se lo creía.

-He visto vuestro enfrentamiento con la Academia Alius.- nos contó Byron.- Y según os iba viendo jugar se iba apoderando de mi un deseo cada vez mayor de jugar a vuestro lado. Era algo que no podía reprimir. Así que, si no te importa quisiera poder unirme al Raimon.

-¡No comprendo nada!- le acuso Boby.- ¡A qué viene soltarnos esto ahora!

-No se.. que un jugador del mismo Zeus sea ahora de los nuestros.-dijo Jack.

-Es lógico que desconfiéis.- nos dijo Byron.- Pero espero que me creáis. Usar el néctar divino para aumentar nuestra fuerza fue un grave error, que no volveré a cometer. Al perder contra vosotros fue cuando lo entendí. Lo importante es poder levantarnos de nuevo. La gente se hace más fuerte cuando se vuelve a poner en pie.

-Oye, Mark.- dijo Axel.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Mark aún no creía completamente las palabras del antiguo capitán del Zeus.

-Si..-dijo Byron, simplemente.

-De acuerdo. Tus ojos dicen que no mientes.- dijo mientras le extendía su mano en señal de amistad a Byron.

-Muchas gracias.- Ambos estrecharon sus manos.-Mark Evans.

Byron entro desafiante al campo, con su nuevo uniforme.

-¡Cielos! ¡Byron Love del Zeus se ha unido a las filas del Raimon! ¡Es un giro de los acontecimientos que nadie se habría imaginado!-relató el comentarista.

-¡Vaya! De modo que el fracasado del Zeus.- puntualizó Gazel.-Que puede hacer un Dios que fue derrotado por unos humanos.

En el banquillo Silvia intentaba remediar la lesión de Sue.

-¿Estaís seguros de qué queréis hacerlo?-nos preguntó Sue.

-Vale la pena probarlo.- afirmo la entrenadora.

-Como dice la entrenadora, servirá para compensar la falta de definición que tenemos.-opiné yo.

-Mark está deacuerdo, así que con eso todo está solucionado.- dijo Silvia mirando fijamente al capitán del Raimon.

-¡Contamos contigo, Byron Love!-le dijo Mark ya en el campo, cada uno colocado en su respectiva posición.

Byron asintió muy seguro de si mismo.

De nuevo se renaudó el partido, yo me preguntaba muy secretamente si esto acabaría bien de verdad, pero por alguna razón que aún no conocía sentía que podía confiar ciegamente en el antiguo capitán del Zeus.

**¡Esta vez me ha quedado bastante largo! :) Por fin aparece Byron, ¿parece que Nelly se ha fijado en él, no? ¿Qué pasará..? Intentaré actualizar pronto. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado. Si quereís, dejadme algún review, con ideas, críticas o simplemente una opinión. :D Bye!**


	4. El Cambio Inminente

**Hola! Un nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste. **

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.**

Se renauda el partido, pero en esta ocasión Byron Love ocupa el lugar de Sue, por culpa de su lesión.

Saca una jugadora del Diamond. E inmediatamente comienza el verdadero partido.

-¡Atención, el Diamond esta atacando!-menciona el comentarista.

Un jugador del Diamond sube rápidamente acia la zona del Raimon, pero, Boby intenta detenerle con su técnica Corte Volcánico, frenando así su avance y arrebatándole el balón. Boby comienza el ataque al equipo rival.

-¡Una buena jugada por parte de Boby! ¡Y ahora Byron sube corriendo al ataque!

-¡Aquí!-le grito Byron a Boby, ya que, él estaba desmarcado.

Boby dudo, y por culpa de su titubeo, un jugador del Diamond le arrebató agilmente el balón.

-¡Qué lástima!- decía el comentarista.-¡¿Cómo puede ser que no hayan conseguido combinarse bien?

Tanto Axel como Byron miran a Boby con cara de incertidumbre. En el banquillo la entrenadora también le observaba de manera seria y Mark desde la portería no podía creer que les hubiesen robado así el balón.

-¡El Diamond ataca de nuevo!-el comentarista me devolvio a la realidad fuera de mis pensamientos, que aunque iban dirigidos a Axel, estaban ocupados minimamente por Byron Love.

Jack realizo su técnica, El Muro, y le arrebato el balón al rival.

-¡Jack!-le decía Jude a su compañero.-¡Byron está libre!

-¿Qué?- contestó dudoso Jack.

-¡Pásale, vamos!-Jack titubeo sobre cuál era la decisión más acertada, y aunque intento pasarle el balón a Byron, lo mando fuera en un error de coordinacíon.

-¡Qué lástima!-se lamentaba el comentarista.-¡Ahora tampoco han logrado conectar! ¡Puede que aún no hayan ajustado su esquema de juego!

Observe a Shawn, al que tenía sentado a mi derecha, y me percaté de que temblaba, pero de furia, y yo conocía el motivo. Deseaba jugar, pero, no era capaz de hacerlo y ayudar a sus amigos.

El Diamond subió al ataque una vez más, y Eric consiguió arrebatarles el balón, gracias a su técnica, Baile de Llamas.

-¡Bueno, y esta vez es el Raimon el que ataca!

Eric observo a que jugadores tenía más cerca para pasar el balón, tanto a Axel como a Byron. Pero Axel estaba marcado por dos jugadores del Diamond y Byron , desmarcado.

-¡Axel, tuya!-Eric le lanzó el balón a Axel, probocando la sorpresa del delantero, quien recivió el balón difícilmente.

-Pero, ¿por qué le pasa a Axel?- se preguntaba Celia.-Si estaba muy marcado.

-Por que todavía no confían en Byron...-le respondío Silvia.

Ambas me mirarón esperando un comentario por mi parte, pero yo estaba embobada observando principalmente a Axel, pero también en como Byron corría a toda prisa para intentar ayudarle.

Ante la sorpresa del delantero, un jugador del Diamond le arrebató el balón de improviso. Gazel subió velozmente al ataque.

-¡El Diamond está contraatacando después de recuperar el balón!-puntualizó el comentarista.

Harley se dirigió muy decidido al encuentro con Gazel.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes detenerme?-le preguntó Gazel, desafiante, al mismo tiempo que elevaba el balón y daba un gran salto.

-¡No me fastidies!-dijo Harley al mismo tiempo que saltaba el también para intentar detener al jugador del Diamond.

Gazel, sin previo aviso, le dio un cabezazo al balón, sorprendiendo a Harley, y consiguiendo esquivarlo, teniendo así el camino libre acia la portería.

-¡Oh! ¡Harley Kane ha sido superado por un simple amago!

-Ya eres mio..-dijo Gazel al mismo tiempo que disparaba acia la portería.

Mark consiguió parar el balón, aunque con dificultad.

-¡Una gran parada por parte de Mark Evans!

-No ha estado mal.- dijo Gazel mirando fijamente a Mark.-Pero tu equipo parece que no es capaz de organizarse. Aplastaros será muy fácil.

Dijo esto último mientras daba media vuelta y volvía a su lugar en el campo, Mark le miraba con cara de frustación.

Axel y Byron se miraron de manera cómplice, ¿en qué estarían pensando?

De nuevo, el Diamond volvió al ataque.

-¡El Raimon es acosado de nuevo!- afirmo el comentarista.

Scotty realizó su técnica, Campo Torbellino, y le arrebató el balón al equipo rival.

-¡ji ji ji! soy genial...-Scotty, era Scotty al fin y al cabo.

-No te confíes tanto.- Gazel abanzaba velozmente acia Scotty, sorprendiendo muchísimo a este, que dificilmente le pasó el balón a Harley.

-¡Qué rapidez!-exclamó Harley mientras corría acia el balón.

-¡Quitadles el balón!-le ordenó Gazel a su equipo.-¡Rápido!

Dos jugadores del Diamond se dirigieron acia el balón, Harley consiguió alcanzarlo antes que ellos y encontró el momento justo para pasar.

-Justo lo que quería.- dijo Harley, encontrando un hueco entre ambos jugadores del equipo rival.-¡Tuya Byron!

Byron recivió el balón por parte de Harley.

-Alla voy...-murmuro Byron , comenzó a avanzar increíblemente rápido acia la porteria del Diamond.

-¡Es la primera vez que Byron Love recive el balón!-puntualizó el comentarista.

En el banquillo todos mirabamos espectantes los movimientos del antiguo capitán del Zeus. Gazel emprendió la marcha acia Byron rápidamente.

-Veo que poseé cierta habilidad.-afirmo Gazel.

Dos jugadores del Diamond se dirigían amenazadores acia Byron. Él realizó su técnica, Hora Celestial, y pasó entre ambos jugadores sin que se inmutarán.

-Vale.-dijo Gazel, justo delante de Byron.-Eso es caer muy bajo. Mira que aliarte con el equipo que te expulso de tu trono divino arriba en los cielos.

-¿Qué me echaron de los cielos?-le respondió Byron.-Te equivocas, fue la fuerza del Raimon, no, la de Mark Evans la que me despertó de la pesadilla en la que me encontraba. La que me dió un nuevo poder.

-Sin el famoso néctar divino.-le advirtio Gazel mientras que corría velozmente acia él.-¡No puedes hacer nada!

-Ya no me hace falta ese néctar.-sin que nadie se lo esperase, cuando Gazel estaba a punto de llegar donde Byron se encontraba, apareció Axel a su izquierda, al que le pasó el balón ante los ojos atónitos del capitán del Diamond. Ante el sorprendido capitan ambos jugadores corrieron acia la portería y Axel le pasó el balón a Byron.

-Ahora serás testigo.-comenzó Byron mientras corría velozmente acia la portería.-Verás la fuerza que tiene alguien que ha renacido de sus cenizas.

Al terminar de decir esto Byron se elevo en el aire utilizando unas hermosas alas blancas, y realizando su técnica Sabiduría Divina.

- Pero, ¿y eso?-pregunto mal incrédulo.

-¡Tiene más fuerza que la otra vez!-Jude no lograba comprender el origen de la fuerza del antiguo capitán del Zeus.

Por supuesto, devido a la potencia del disparo, al portero del Diamond le resulttó imposible detener el balón y el Raimon sumó un punto al marcador.

-¡Gol!-gritó animado el comentarista.

-¡Ja! ¡Bien!-Mark había recuperado la esperanza.

-¡Byron Love ha marcado con su super técnica, Sabiduría Divina!

Byron retrocedió hasta su zona pasando junto a Axel y chocando su mano con la del delantero de forma amistosa. Esto provocó que todos les mirasen sorprendidos, pero era visible que ambos jugadores se compenetraban a la perfección.

Yo estaba atónita y no dejaba de observar a Byron y a Axel. Amaba a Axel, y estaba segura, más que nunca, pero, ¿porque había sentido esa especie de conexión inmediata con el antiguo capitán del Zeus? No era algo lógico, pero ella seguiría luchando por Axel, aunque si el estaba enamorado de una de sus mejores amigas se retiraría... Pero yo estaba esperando el momento justo para decírselo... y quitarme este peso de encima. Devolví mi atención al mundo real.

-¡Viva!-grito Silvia emocionada.

-¡Nos hemos adelantado!-dijo Celia.

-Ese chico, ¡que bueno es!-Sue reconocía la valía de Byron.

-A marcado con su Sabiduría Divina y sin beber el néctar...-se extrañaba Jack.

-¡Nunca había visto un remate tan poderoso como ese!-exclamo Scotty.

-Y esta potencia de tiro a disposición del Raimon...-dijo pensativa Tori.

-¡El mayor de los rivales se ha convertido en el mayor de los compañeros!-exclamó , esta vez, Darren.

-Lo pasado, pasado está.-Harley confiaba por fin en Byron.-El ahora es lo que importa.

Jude, Eric y Boby asintieron ante la afirmación de Harley.

-¡Muy bien equipo!-grito Mark.-Cuando nos ponemos este uniforme todos pensamos lo mismo. ¡Nuestro único objetivo es la portería del rival!

-¡Sí!- gritó todo el equipo al unísono.

-No esta nada mal...-dijo Gazel tapando sus ojos con su flequillo de manera siniestra.-De modo que esta es la fuerza del Raimon y de Mark Evans de la que tanto me han hablado, ¿eh? Muy bien, ¡los destrozaremos! ¡Ahora vaís a ver la niebla helada del cero, absoluto!

Gazel dio una orden a su equipo y comenzaron a utilizar una conducta más agresiva, utilizando Rompehielos le arrebataron el balón a Jude.

-¡Cielos! ¡Jude Sharp ha perdido el balón!  
Jack hizo amago de detenerles con su técnica, El Muro pero el jugador del Diamond la superó con su técnica Bomba Geyser. Gazel recuperó el balón y abanzó acia la portería del Raimon.

-¡Gazel ha recivido un gran pase! ¡Es un uno contra uno contra Mark!

-¡Ahora acabarás congelado!-le advirtió Gazel.

-¡Ven!-le retó el portero.

Gazel utilizó una técnica llamada Balón Iceberg.

-¡Parece que esta es la super técnica de tiro de Gazel!

Mark intentó detenerlo con tu técnica, Super Puño Invencible, pero la pontencia que llevaba el tiro de Gazel impidió que el portero pudiese hacer nada.

-¡Gol!-gritó el comentarista.-¡El Diamond ha marcado! ¡Gazel ha superado el Super Puño Invencible!

-¿Esto era todo?-se mofó Gazel.-Que decepción...

En ese instante terminó el primer tiempo.

Durante el descansó Mark elogió el tiro de Gazel, extrañando a todo el equipo. Pero también reconocía que su super técnica no estaba pefeccionada del todo. Solo teníamos un objetivo, y ese era marcar.

Yo solo miraba a Axel, preocupada por si pudiese sufrir algún daño en el partido. Él ,casi adivinando lo que yo pensaba, me miro fijamente y me sonrió de manera cariñosa.

-No te preocupes Nelly, todo estará bien. Conseguiremos marcar el gol de la victoria.- me miraba muy confiado y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Buena suerte... Axel.-le deseé con todas mis fuerzas.

Me sonrió y levanto un pulgar en señar de afirmación, yo solo le miraba, entre contenta y precupada cuando salía al campo. De repente sentí que alguien chocaba ligeramente conmigo.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?- Era Byron, me dijo esto con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si... No es nada.-le dije yo algo avergonzada.

El solo se rió y salio al campo junto con los demás. Axel me miró de reojo con una mirada furtiva, pero creo que se le pasó enseguida. Además, ¿a que venía?  
Decidí no darle importacia y dio comienzo el segundo tiempo.

Todos jugaron energicamente, Mark despejaba el balón una y otra vez y los defensas se encontraban en un ajetreo constante.

-¡Ninguno de los dos equipos piensa ceder!-relató el comentarista.- ¡Es un grandísimo duelo en el que es imposible predecir cuál de los dos ganará!

Le arrebataron el balón a Darren.

-¡Oh! ¡El Diamond de Alius sale en tropa al ataque!

Tori intentó detener el abance de su rival con su técnica, Torre Inexpugnable, pero fue contarrestrada con la técnica Bomba Geyser del jugador del Diamond. Gazel se hizo de nuevo con el balón y avanzaba rápidamente acia la portería.

-¡Es la misma situación que cuando Gazel superó el Super Puño Invencible en la primera parte! ¡Lo que significa que...!

Gazel realizó su técnica balón Icaberg, pero, por mucho que Mark intentó pararlo esta vez tampoco lo consiguió.

-¡Será el Diamond quien gane este partido y nadie más!-afirmó Gazel.

-A superado el Super Puño Invencible por segunda vez...- dijo Sue.

-Tranquilos chicos...-se lamentaba Silvia.

-Su ultra super técnica no está completada...- puntualicé yo.- Esto no puede acabar así, ya lo veréis.

-Si.- dijo Celia, sin mucha esperanza en la voz.

-Pero, no podemos recivir ni un gol más.-dijo preocupado Shawn.

-¡Hay que atacar! ¡No podemos darles ni una oportunidad para que tiren!-dijo Jude.

-¡Sí!-gritó todo el Raimon.

-¡El Raimon se lanza al ataque a pesar de que se están enfrentando a un equipo de rango supremo de la Academia Alius, siguen atacando sin darse por vencidos!  
Jude le pasá el balón a Byron que avanza rápidamente acia la portería.

-¡Axel!-Byron le pasa el balón al delantero.

Axel utilizá su ténica Tormenta de Fuego y consuigue marcar gol.

-¡Gol!-gritó el cometarista.-¡Axel Blaze ha conseguido marcar!

Por fin la alegría vuelve poco a poco a todo el equipo.

-Muy buena combinación entre esos dos.-dice la entrenadora.

-Pero esto... esto no es...-dice Gazel entre dientes.

-¡El partido avanza y quedan pocos minutos para el final! ¡¿Qué equipo se llevará la victoria?

-¡Adelante!-grita Gazel.-¡No podemos tolerar nada que no sea la victoria!

-¡El Diamond cubre maravillosamente a Axel y a Byron! ¡Cortan todos los pases que les envían!-relata el comentarista.

-¡Una vez más! ¡Si conseguimos marcar de nuevo seguro que ganamos!-afirma Mark.

-En ese caso...- Jude avisa a Boby, Mark y a Eric.

Mark sale de la portería con tan mala suerte que le roban el balón a Eric.

-¡Atención, peligro! ¡La portería del Raimon esta vacía!

-¡Ahí va..!-avisa Gazel.

Gracias a sus reflejos, Harley consigue despejar el balón antes de que Gazel lo alcance.

-¡Menudo salto a dado Harley Kane! ¡Ha conseguido salvar la portería cuando ya estaba practicamente batida!

-¡Muchas gracias Harley!-le grita Mark.

-¡Je! ¡No hay de que hombre!-le contesta Harley.

El partido se renauda.

-¡Ahora Jude Sharp sube al ataque y ya casi no queda tiempo! ¿Será este el último ataque del partido...?

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos, Axel, Mark!-grita Jude.

De nuevo, cuando están a punto de tirar un jugador del Diamond les arrebata el balón.

-¡Pero que les ha pasado! ¡Les han arrebatado el balón y la portería vuelve a estar completamente vacía!

Byron intercepta al jugador del Diamond.

-¡Vamos Mark! ¡Retrocede, deprisa!-le grita conteniendo al jugador.

-¡Ahora verás!- Gazel pasa rápidamente y recive el pase del otro jugador detenido por Byron.

-¡Vas a saber lo que es el terror de la niebla helada!-advierte Gazel.

Realiza su técnica, Balón Iceberg, y el balón sale disparado acia la portería.

Mak retrocede y se prepara para detener el balón.

-¡Espera Mark!-le grita Jude-¡Estás fuera del área, será mano y te expulsarán!

Mark en un intentó desesperado intenta detener el balón con la cabeza y consigue despejarlo de manera increíble, fascinando a todos.

-¡In.. increíble! ¡Mark a defendido su portería con un cabezazo!-relata el cometarista.

Y por fin suena el pitido que define el final del partido.

-¡El partido ha acabado dos a dos! ¡Aunque al final el Diamond de Alius tampoco ha sido capaz de marcar otro gol!

-Pero...¿qu.. que ha sido eso?-pregunta Celia.

-¿Una nueva super técnica?- dice Silvia.

-Esto se ha acabado, Gazel.

De la nada aparece Xavier en pleno campo.

-¡Xavier!-dice Mark.

-Gracias por lo que nos has enseñ visto cuanto has mejorado en tan poco tiempo, Mark.-le felicita Xavier.

-Y mejoraremos todo lo que sea necesario, con tal de derrotar a la Academia Alius.-le dice Mark.

-Eso esta bien. Yo también quiero verlo, ver a ese equipo, el mejor de todo el planeta.-le explica Xavier.

-¿Seguro que piensas en eso?-le pregunta Mark, incrédulo.

-Bueno, hasta la próxima.-se despide Xavier.

El equipo se prepara para desaparecer en una luz azulada.

-Mark Evans, te lo aseguro. La próxima vez, ¡os aplastaremos!-dijo esto al mismo tiempo que desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

-La próxima vez...-dice Mark.-También nos habremos hecho más fuertes.

Todos nos encaminamos acia la carabana relámpago y nos preparamos para recivir permanentemente en el equipo a Byron.

-Muchas gracias por jugar a nuestro lado.-le dice Mark.

-Claro, lo mismo digo.-le responde Byron.

-Bienbenido al equipo.-le dice la entrenadora.

-Gracias, entrenadora. Igual suena descortés pero según está el equipo ahora le falta definición en el área.-le advierte Byron.

Axel suelta una carcajada.

-Tenías que decirlo...¿eh?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Sabes muy bien que aún no soys todo lo fuertes que deberíais. Pero la verdad, em gustaría mucho ser el que consiga poneros en el camino de la victoria.-le responde.

-¡Qué sepas que no pienso cederte el puesto de estrella!-le advierte Sue.

-Primero tienes que recuperarte de la lesión.-le contesta Eric.

Sue se tira encima de Eric.

-¡Hay que ver que bueno es mi cariñín y como se preocupa por mi!- le dice Sue.

-Bueno, hay que trabajar duro para ganar a la Academia Alius de una vez.-dice Mark.

-¡Sí!-gritan todos al unísono.

-Mark, escúchame bien, quiero que dejes de jugar de portero.-le dice sin titubeos la entrenadora.

-¡Pero como puede decir eso tan de repente!-le contesta Mark.

Varios jugadores se opusieron a la idea de la entrenadora pero Jude estaba de acuerdo con ella, ya que, cuando Mark subía al ataque la portería se quedaba desprotegida y era imposible continuar así.

-Quiero que juegues como Líbero.-le dijo la entrenadora.

-¿Líbero?-pregunto Mark.

-Es la única manera de derrotar a la Academia Alius, tal vez la clave del cambio necesario se encuentre en Mark Evans.- dijo Jude.

-¿Qué rayos es un Líbero?-pregunta Harley.

-Se refiere a un jugador que juega en la defensa pero que puede subir arriba a jugar al ataque cuando es necesario.-le explica Willy.

-Voy a hacerlo.-dice rotundamente Mark.-Si es por el bien del equipo y para mejorar entonces de acuerdo.¡ Me convertiré en Líbero!

-Y si el capitán hace de Líbero, ¿quién defenderá la portería?-pregunta Scotty.

-Darren se encargará.-le propone Mark.

-¿Como?Yo el portero...-dice Darren extrañado.

Muchos seguían en contra porque cuestionaban la experiencia de Darren y esta decisión tan repentina.

-Pero yo... defender la portería del Raimon. ¡Que responsabilidad!-afirma Darren.

-Yo también te lo pido, Darren.-le pide la entrenadora.

-No se me ocurre nadie más que pueda ser el sucesor de Mark.-le explica Jude.

-Entonces te toca defender nuestra portería Darren.-le dice Mark.

-¡Sí!-responde el futuro portero del Raimon.

Todos los jugadores le dan animo a Darren, aceptándolo por fin.

-¡Muchísimas gracias entrenadora y muchísimas gracias Mark!-dice Darren, nervioso ante tal responsabilidad.-¡Pienso esforzarme a tope por el equipo!

-Esto es toda una revolución en el equipo del Raimon. Mark, Darren y Byron. ¡No cabe duda de que asistimos al nacimiento de un Raimon super ofensivo!-dice emocionado Willy.

-Bueno, ¡volvamos a casa!-dice Mark.

-¡Sí!-gritan todos.

Yo subo de las últimas y me siento más o menos en la mitad del vehículo, en el asiento del medio, ya que estaban formados por tres sitios consecutivos.

-Hola...- salgo de mis pensamientos y veo que a mi derecha se ha sentado Axel.

-Hola Axel.-le digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Te importa si me siento aqui Nelly?-pero en esta ocasión no era Axel el que hablaba, era Byron Love.

-Claro que no, adelante Byron.- le digo yo, sonriente.

Me doy cuenta de que Axel no mira con muy buenos ojos al delantero del equipo cuando ocupa el lugar libre a mi izquierda. Por fin nos ponemos en marcha, y podreís imaginar mi situación... Sentada entre el amor de mi vida y mi nuevo amigo. Y parece que ambos no se llevaban muy bien porque en ocasiones parece que competín silenciosamente por mi atención. Nos pasamos la mayor parte del viaje hablando entre los tres, y a mi me encantaba estar tan cerca de Axel. Pero tampoco es que me incomodara demasiado la presencia de Byron...

Al caer la noche me desperté de repente y me fijé en algo que me dejo un poco... descentrada. Ambos chicos, Axel y Byron, se habían quedado dormidos y se resostaban en mis hombros. Yo estaba ligeramente inclinada acia Axel y sin previo aviso el delantero me rodeo con sus brazos, dormido , creo. Yo continué durmiendo, abrazada a él , en mi cielo personal, disfrutando del calor que me transmitía Axel.

**¡Esto es todo! :) Intentaré continuar pronto, muchas gracias por leer. Un Review con sugerencias, críticas, ideas, opiniones...? :D :) Bye!**


	5. Nuevas Expectativas

**Hola! Aqui vuelvo con un nuevo cap., muchas gracias por sus reviews y por sus alagos. Saber que hay personas a las que les gusta mi historia me anima a seguir!**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.**

Cuando desperté entre los brazos de Axel no me lo creía. El seguía durmiendo placidamente, al igual que todos los demás, yo, sucumbiendo a la tentación, y sin daber muy bien la razón me fui acercando progresivamente a sus labios... estaba a escasos milímetros de ellos cuando noté que alguien se desperezaba a mi izquierda. Rápidamente, pero sin despertar a Axel, me aleje de él y me erguí en mi asiento. El recién levantado, que había impedido mi momento, injusto pero perfecto con Axel, era Byron Love.

-Buenos días Nelly.-me dijo sonriente.-¿Has dormido bien?

-S..s.i-le contesté algo consternada.-De maravilla. Y además parece que ya estamos a punto de llegar a la escuela.

-Si, por fin soy un miembro del Raimon.-me contesto, sumamente emocionado.

Poco a poco, los jugadores del equipo comenzarón a despertar de su sueño, aunque les resultó difícil. Axel también se desperto, me saludó animadamante y comenzamos a hablar de nuevo, esta vez sobre temas relacionados con el equipo. Parece que se había olvidado de él, pero, al notar la presencía de Byron se pusó bastante más serio. Seguimos charlando, pero ambos chicos se observaban con miradas desafiantes. Los demás seguían en sus cosas, Darren charlaba animadamente con Mark, Harley y Jack compartían una bolsa de golosinas y Boby observaba con cara de desesperación como Scotty, riéndose a carcajadas, le hacia dibujos en la cara al pobre Willy, que estaba dormido.

La carabana relámpago se detuvo.

-Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, a partir de mañana comenzaremos a entrenar con el nuevo esquema.- advirtió la entrenadora.

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Vale! Pues ahora, venid a mi casa y pasaremos la noche todos juntos.-ofreció Mark.

-Mira que generosidad. ¡Que jaleo vas a tener!-le dijo divertido Harley.

Yo observe como Shawn agachaba la cabeza, sintiendose desplazado.

-¡Eh, Shawn!-dijo Harley mientras le pasaba a Shawn su bolsa.-No te quedes hay pensando, ¡venga que tu también vienes!

Shawn asintió y sonrió feliz. Todos comenzaron a bajar de la carabana.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Mark, dejamos nuestro equipaje y nos pusimos a ayudar ya que esa noche cenaríamos barbacoa. Silvia, Celia, Sue, Willy y yo ayudamos a cocinar, mientras que los demás preparaban el jardín. De repente, nos percatamos de que Shawn había vuelto.

-¡Shawn! Te estabamos esperando.-le dijo Mark.

-Hola, Shawn.-le saluda Darren.

-¡Vamos siéntate!- le dice Mark mientras le conduce acia la mesa, el chico se acomoda junto a Harley

-Esta barbacoa es lo único que hay, así que, ¡date prisa en pillar algo o no te van a dejar nada!-le advierte Harley.

-Pero si tu eres el que más está zampando... ji ji ji-le dice Scotty, antes de darle un mordisco a su brocheta de carne y verduras.

-Mi madra ha preparado la carne y las verduras, me ha dicho que vayais comiendo que todo está riquisimo.-les dice Mark.

Fue una noche bastante divertida, Axel y yo cada vez hablabamos más, y yo estaba muy feliz de poder acercarme más a él. Nosotros nos marchamos pronto porque nuestras familias nos esperaban.

A la mañana siguiente todos nos citamos muy temprano en el campo de la escuela. Yo llegué algo más tarde, con Celia y Silvia.

-¡Tachán!-gritaron ambas, mostrando los nuevos uniformes que habíamos preparado.

-Como ha habido un gran cambio en la plantilla del Raimon...-comenzó Silvia.

-Hemos preparado los nuevos uniformes para Mark y Darren.-finalicé yo.

-¡Muchas gracias!-dijo Mark, observando de minuciosamente su nuevo uniforme.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!-Darren observo de cerca su nuevo uniforme de portero.

Todos observaron lo bien que les quedaban, tanto a Darren como a Mark, los nuevos uniformes, y les aclamaron.

-¡Pero si parecéis otros!-dijo emocionada Silvia.

-Ya me siento mucho más animado, Mark.-le comenta Darrem, mirando sus nuevos guantes de portero.

-Claro, claro que sí Darren.-afirma Mark.

-¡Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por reforzar la mano mágica y por conseguir una defensa insuperable!-le dice muy entregado Darren.

-No si una mano mágica reforzada es una super técnica muy útil pero...-Mark le muestra un cuaderno a Darren.-Hay una cosa que me gustaría que intentases.

-Pero, Mark...Esto...-Darren no lo creía.

-Darren, te confío esta ultra super técnica, es tuya.

-¿Estás seguro?-le pregunta Darren.

-Si.-responde Mark, rotundamente.

Darren intenta leer el cuaderno, pero le resulta imposible.

-Eee.. esto... Oye, Mark. Que no lo puedo leer.-Mark se queda con cara de fantasma.

-¿C..o..omo?-el pobre Mark sonríe de manera inocente.-Lo siento, se llama Manos Infinitas.

-Manos Infinitas...

-Es otra ultra super técnica de portero que se le ocurrió a mi abuelo.-le explica Mark.

-¿Seguro qué me la quieres dejar Mark?-le pregunta Darren, sin creerlo aún.

-Ahora lo que tengo que dominar son super técnicas de Líbero, no de portero. Así que esto te toca a ti, Darren.-Mark recorrió la distancia que le separaba de Darren y le puso una mano en el hombro.- Tienes que ponerte a trabajar enseguida.

-Vale, prometo esforzarme.

-Mira, esto es lo que pone. Lo bueno de las manos infinitas, es que es una técnica que permite controlar todos los tiros.-le explica Mark.-¡Tatatatatatas, bububububum! Con ella puedes detener cualquier tiro venga de donde venga, por arriba, por abajo, por la izquierda o por la derecha. La clave son los ojos y los oídos.

-Ojos del... corazón. ¿Se puede referir a los ojos de la mente?-le pregunta Darren.

-¿Los ojos de la mente? ¿Y lo de los oídos?- dice Mark.-¡Ya lo tengo! Se refiere a escuchar el sonido que hace un remate en el aire. Hay que concentrarse en los ojos y los oídos para controlar los tiros.

El entrenamiento comenzó como de costumbre pero ,eso si, todos eran mucho más exigentes con ellos mismos.

Yo me quede en el banquillo pensativa junto a Silvia y Celia que hablaban animadamente. Estaba tan distraída que no noté que los chicos me advertían, Jack había lanzado con demasiada potencia el balón y bien sabía que potencia y precisión no siempre iban ligadas. Simplemente me quedé estática sin saber que hacer, sabía que sería imposible esquivarlo a tiempo ,así que, cerré fuertemente los ojos. Por mucho que esperé el balón no llegó a impactar en mi cara, porque alguien lo había detenido.

-A..a..xel...-murmuré.

-¿Te encuentras bien Nelly?-me dijo, poniendose a mi altura, muy cerca de mi rostro.-Ya es la segunda vez que te salvó, voy a tener que estar más cerca de ti a partir de ahora para protegerte.

Nelly se sonrojo muchísimo solo de pensarlo, se había quedado sin voz y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue sonreír con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Estás bien Nelly?- Jack se dirigía directamente hacia la chica, que había atraido la atención del equipo al completo.-De verdad, lo siento.

-No importa Jack, estoy perfectamente gracias a Axel.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo dímelo. Vamos a entrenar, ¿Axel?-le preguntó Jack al delantero, él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, o más bien, mirándome fijamente-

¡Axel!

-¿Eh?-el chico volvió a la realidad.- Si, vamos...

Me lanzó una última mirada y ambos se marcharon juntos a entrenar al campo. Yo pasé los instantes siguientes al suceso, mirando tan fijamente a Axel , que Silvia tuvo que recordarme que había más personas y podrían notar que me gustaba. Yo simplemente no podía evitar perderme en sus preciosos ojos castaños y en su maravillosa sonrisa.

Volví al entrenamiento, en ese momento Byron estaba en el aire golpeando fuertemente un balón acia Mark. El Líbero efectuó su técnica, Super Puño Invencible, y se quedó un poco perplejo.

-¡Ya no eres portero, deja de usar las manos!-le gritó enfadado Jude, el pobre Mark se quedó con cara de asombro.

-¡Me ha salido de repente, ni me he parado a pensarlo!-gritó Mark frustrado.

-Al menos no es porque no sepa que no deve hacerlo...-afirma Boby, que observaba a Mark junto a Eric.

-Después de todo el capitán ha sido portero hasta ayer mismo.-dice Jack mientras le lanza un balón a Willy, que se lo devuelve.

-¿Seguro qué esto saldrá bien? Porque ha este paso...-dice Willy, distraido.

-¡Cuidado Willy!-le advierte Jack, ya que, le a lanzado nuevamente el balón, que , por supuesto, le da al pobre Willy de lleno en la cara.

-¡Por favor, estad más atentos!-dice Eric, muy serio, hasta que se le escapa una sonrisa.- Mark, animo y suerte.

-Ahora me toca a mi.-dice muy seguro Axel.

-¡Si!-afirma Boby, que lanza en balón al aire.

Axel se eleva y golpea el balón, lanzándolo acia Mark, que en un error vuelve a realizar su técnica de portero.

-¡Pero Mark...!-dice Boby, decepcionado.

-¡Y yo que culpa tengo!-se excusa el Líbero.

-¿Por que no probamos con otro sistema de entrenamiento?-le pregunta Boby a Jude.

-¡¿Qué?-pregunta Mark, preocupado por lo que puedan hacer.-¡Con lo que me ha costado pensar este...!

-Lo has sacado de las notas de David Evans.-le dice Jude.- A Mark se le ocurrió la idea de convertirlo en una nueva super técnica, y yo confío en las ideas de Mark.

-¡Muchas gracias Jude!-dice Mark emocionado por los alagos.-¡Transformaremos el Super Puño Invencible...!

-Por eso de que la ultra super técnica está... terminada.-dice Boby.

-No obstante, alguien que lleva haciendo tanto tiempo de portero no puede cambiar de posición, tan fácilmente.-afirma Axel y a esto Mark se queda mirándolo perplejo para después pasar a tener cara de cansancio.

-Que duro es ser Líbero...-dice Mark.

Todos piensan en una manera de ayudar a Mark, y piensan en una nueva forma , muy original, de entrenar. Le sujetan ambos brazos con dos ruedas enormes, que le rodean el tronco superior completamente, como las que usa para entrenar en la torre de metal, impidiendo así, que use las manos para detener los disparos.

-Os estoy diciendo...¿Pero, a que viene esto, chicos?-pregunta el pobre Mark perplejo.

-Así te obligamos a conservar toda tu fuerza en la cabeza.¿Lo ves?-le pregunta Jude.

-¡¿Qué?-pregunta Mark, extremadamente sorprendido.

-Venga, empecemos.-le ordena Jude.

-De acuerdo...-se resigna Mark.-Vale, esta vez si que lograré concentrarme en la frente.

Dejé de prestarles mucha atención y dirigí mi atención al entrenamiento de Darren, que se encontraba con Tori, Harley y con Sue.

-¡Cuándo queraís!-les ofrece el nuevo portero a todos.

-Hay que tirar con fuerza.-dice Harley.

-Bien Darren, allá voy.-Tori golpea con fuerza el balón que se dirige directamente a la portería.

Darren cierra los ojos para concentrarse en como realizar la nueva técnica.

-¡Tatatatatas!-grita Darren, a la misma vez que junta fuertemente delante de el ambas manos.-

¡Bububububum! ¡Manos Inifinitas!

Por desgracia, el balón destruye como si de aire se tratase, la técnica de Darren, que termina empotrado de espaldas contra la red de la portería, impulsado por el impacto del balón.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunta preocupada Tori.

-Todavía no lo he conseguido.-dice Darren, poniendose en pie.-Otra vez, por favor.

-Me gusta esa actitud.-afirma Harley.- Bueno, pues adelante, no os corteis. ¡Eh, Shawn! ¿De verdad que no quieres probar con nosotros?

-Por ahora, prefiero mirar.-afirma él, sentado en el banquillo, con un balón en el regazo.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, ¡si te entran ganas de chutar, dilo!-le ofrece Harley.

Shawn simplemente asiente con una sonrisa.

-¡Venga Harley, cuando quieras!-afirma Darren.

-¡Ahí voy!-le avisa Harley.

-Todo el mundo se esfuerza mucho para cambiar...-pensé yo.- Incluso Darren. O incluso Shawn. Se están esforzando tanto... y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Tras seguir observando algo más de tiempo el entrenamiento de Darren, y al ver que no conseguía realizar grandes progresos, me decido a levantarme del banquillo e ir a hablar con Harley.

-Si, dime Nelly.-me ofrecé.

-Bueno, no se si es posible, pero me gustaría tirar a puerta.-al decir esto todos se me quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos.

-Pero Nelly... ¿estás segura? Además, llevas puesto el uniforme.-me advierte Tori.

-No importa, quiero ayudar y me gustaría intentarlo.-digo muy segura.

-Bueno, está bien, ¿no, Darren?-le pregunta Harley.

-Si, vamos Nelly.-me anima el portero.

Me coloco en posición, delante del balón y tiro con todas mis fuerzas. El balón sale disparado acia la portería con una velocidad media. Darren intenta realizar de nuevo su nueva técnica, pero no lo consigue.

-¡Darren! ¡Concéntrate y escucha bien como el balón se acerca!-le aconsejo.

Misteriosamente, su técnica esta vez funciona, pero al cabo de unos segundos se rompe nuevamente.

-¿Qu..q..e ha pasado?-pregunta Darren.

-Casi lo consigues Darren, y todo gracias a Nelly.-me sonríe Harley.- A ver si vas a tener un talento oculto, y vamos a necesitar que te unas al equipo...

Yo solo sonrío ante su ocurrencia.

-No gracias, estoy bien con los procedimientos técnicos del fútbol.- le digo feliz.

Todos me felicitan, aunque principalmente, los alagos están dirigidos a Darren, que casi domina del todo su nueva técnica. Byron pasa cerca de mi y me felicita también con una sonrisa. Cuando el ya se a alejado, Axel aparece a mi espalda.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Nelly.-me dice con una pequeña sonrisa en su precioso rostro.-gracias por ayudarle.

Dicho esto, sin saber como, Axel se incliná unos centímetros y me abrazá fuertemente. Lo necesitaba. No podía evitarlo. Estaba roja y muy avergonzada por este pequeño acto de valentía por su parte, pero el abrazo ya lo tenía ganado. Yo le correspondo sin dudarlo. Por suerte nadie nos ha visto, si no empezarían los rumores.

El joven se separa de mi difícilmente.

-Me voy a entrenar, Nelly. Luego nos vemos.-dice esto y se marcha muy sonriente.

Yo no podré olvidar jamás este momento, estaba tan protegida entre sus brazos...

**:) Espero que os haya gustado, porque a partir de ahora comenzarán a pasar más cosas entre nuestra parejita :D Asta pronto! Dejen Review con objecciones, críticas, ideas, opiniones...! :D**


	6. Esperanzas Renovadas

**Hola! Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios! Intentaré utilizar vuestras sugerencias. No voy a cambiar mucho el rumbo de la historia porque quiero hacerla con la trama de la serie, espero que os guste este capítulo.**

Fue un día bastante duro para todos. Aún así Axel de dirigió al hospital a ver a Kevin, el pobre seguía muy afectado físicamente por el accidente en aquel partido. Yo me quede junto a Silvia y Celia, alguien tendría que recoger lo que quedaba en el banquillo, ambas recogieron las botellas y toallas que los chicos habían utilizado, yo comencé a guardar en una carpeta las anotaciones técnicas del entrenamiento. Vi que Silvia venía corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Nelly! Le he dicho a Celia que se vaya ella ya a la caravana con los demás porque ya hemos terminado, ¿vamos juntas?-me pregunto sonriente.

-Sí, claro.-recogí la carpeta y ambas nos dirigimos hacia la caravana con los demás.

-Nelly.-me dijo de repente.-Tengo que hablar de algo contigo.

-¿Qué pasa, Silvia?-le pregunté preocupada, estaba más alterada de lo normal.

-Pues... es que necesitaba contárselo a alguien... tampoco es algo... bueno...-se trababa con sus propias palabras.

-Tranquilízate, ¿vale?-le dije intentando calmarla.- Somos amigas, puedes contarme lo que quieras. Si puedo haré lo que sea para que estés bien.

-Si... Pues verás. Es que … no me gusta admitirlo… Y tú fuiste valiente y me contaste lo de Axel porque somos buenas amigas. Siento que necesito contárselo a alguien para quitarme este peso de encima…

Yo simplemente la miraba, esperando a que me contara.

-M..e..e gusta un chico del equipo.- ya sabía a quién se refería, pero ella era la que debía dar el paso.- Bueno, es M..mark.

Se puso roja y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, avergonzada por su confesión.

-Ya lo sé, Silvia.-me miraba expectante.- Yo, al principio, creía que quería a Mark. Pero cuando Axel se fue pude sentir lo que eran verdaderamente la soledad y la angustia. Aunque os tuviese a los demás conmigo. Te diré lo que me dijiste tu:"Solo con ver la manera en la que le miras, se nota". Tranquila, yo te ayudaré para que acabéis juntos, ya pensaremos en algo, ¿vale?

En lugar de responderme se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Muchas gracias Nelly! Eres la mejor amiga que una puede tener. Y recuerda que es un secreto entre nosotras.-se separó de mí y me sonrió.

-Sí, tranquila.- dije guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice. –Ahora volvamos, que se van a preocupar porque tardamos demasiado.

Cuando llegamos a la caravana relámpago ya era de noche, justo antes de llegar le di un codazo a Silvia, su querido Mark estaba en la parta superior de la caravana, observando las estrellas.

-¡Vamos!-le dije a Silvia.-Es tu oportunidad.

Ella asintió y fue a reunirse con Mark, que miraba fijamente al cielo estrellado, pensativo.

Mark se percató de nuestra presencia y cuando Silvia iba a comenzar su marcha hacia el joven alguien se le adelanto.

-¡Porque tenía que venir en un momento tan perfecto!-dije yo consternada, ambas nos pusimos en marcha para poder descansar, aunque ella, por supuesto, no estaba para nada feliz.

La causa de nuestra retirada era que Jack comenzaba a subir a hablar con Mark, y se nos había adelantado. ¡Con la atmósfera tan romántica que había esa noche!

-No pasa nada Silvia, habrá más oportunidades.-no quería que mi amiga se rindiera.

-Está bien, vamos a descansar, que hoy ha sido un día muy movido.

Yo asentí y nos dispusimos a acostarnos, estaba realmente cansada, pero aun ,estando a punto de dormir, seguía pensando en todo lo que me había pasado hoy con Axel. Por ahora las cosas no me iban del todo mal y estaba feliz, por ahora.

A la mañana siguiente siguieron los entrenamientos, yo la verdad es que estaba algo aburrida observando las nubes en el cielo. Los chicos jugaban, se divertían, pero yo había acabado de revisar las estrategias y las jugadas con la entrenadora y Jude y no tenía mucho que hacer. Me senté a observar cómo iban los progresos de los demás.

Mark seguía con su "curioso" modo de entrenamiento moderno. Continuaba dándole cabezazos al balón una y otra vez, inhabilitando sus brazos con dos enormes ruedas. Trabajaba en ello junto con Eric, Boby, Jude y Harley que le lanzaban el balón una y otra vez. Después de una práctica tan intensa terminarían todos agotados.

Al finalizar su jornada de entrenamiento, todos se sentaron en el suelo delante de la caravana relámpago, mientras Celia, Silvia y yo les preparábamos algo ligero para que recuperaran fuerzas. Todos nos fuimos a dormir pronto, yo fui a cepillarme los dientes y me encontré de regreso con Byron.

-Hola, Nelly.- le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa.- ¿Sabes que estás preciosa bajo la luz de las estrellas?

Me quede un poco sorprendida, tampoco sabía que decirle, y, aunque no sintiera nada por Byron, me sonroje un poco.

-Gracias, Byron.

-Estás guapísima sonrojada.-me dijo, acariciándome la mejilla.

-Es tarde, me parece que es mejor que vuelva.

-Está bien, buenas noches.- Se inclino sobre mí, y me beso dulcemente en la mejilla. Me quede con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

Se alejo de mí y se marchó sin decirme nada más. Cuando salí un poco de este estado me fui a dormir, pero recostada, coloqué mi mano en el lugar donde sus labios habían tocado mi rostro. ¿Por qué había hecho algo así? Ya sé que un beso en la mejilla no es para tanto, pero a mí me había hecho sentir extraña. Lo que yo no me imaginaba es que alguien hubiese visto todo lo que había sucedido con Byron, y ese alguien no se lo iba a tomar nada bien.

A la mañana siguiente volvimos a los entrenamientos. Me puse en camino y en el trayecto me crucé con Byron que me sonrió muy animado, yo baje la mirada, algo sonrojada. Me percaté de que Axel me miraba fijamente, serio, le devolví la mirada y el desvió la suya, centrándose en tirar a puerta, donde se encontraba Darren, ejerciendo de portero. Byron también chutó, Darren consiguió detener el balón en esta ocasión y Jack le felicito muy animado. Parece que iban progresando, poco a poco. Esta vez era el turno de Tori, Darren lo detuvo, pero con dificultad.

Byron lanzó el balón hacia Mark y él lo desvió de un cabezazo. El siguiente en lanzarle el balón a Mark era Axel, y así lo hizo, pero, en esta ocasión una extraña fuerza pareció emanar del interior Mark, que desvió el balón con facilidad.

-Bien.- dijo Axel, sonriendo feliz por los avances del Líbero.

-¡Ya casi lo tiene!-exclamó Jude, esperanzado.

-El flujo de la fuerza ha cambiado.-dijo Byron, con su usual pasividad.

-Esta fuerza … ¡Era…! Esto…-decía Mark, algo sorprendido.

-¡Mark!-todos se acercaron a donde se encontraba el ex portero.

-Entonces, ¿ ya lo has conseguido, Mark?-le preguntó contento Darren.

-Pues sí. He sentido como si todo mi cuerpo ardiera.-afirmo Mark.

-Lo probaremos con una super técnica.-dijo Jude.

-Sí, por favor.-pidió Mark.

Se quito ambas ruedas, que le impedían moverse con libertad y se puso en posición para intentar detener la técnica.

-¡Venga vamos!- Mark estaba realmente animado.

-Si devuelve el tiro con toda su fuerza, entonces ya lo tenemos.- afirmó Jude.

Eric, Axel y Jude realizaron su técnica, Pingüino emperador número 2, todos mirábamos expectantes como una especie de puño detenía el potente tiro que le habían lanzado a Mark. El parecía el más sorprendido de todos, pero también el más feliz.

-¡Lo logré!-exclamó.- ¡Viva!

-¡Lo has conseguido Mark!-decía Eric.

-Bien, Mark lo ha logrado por fin.-afirmaba feliz Darren.

-¡Ha sido alucinante!-opinaba Harley.

-¡Ese es nuestro capitán!-decía Jack.

-¡Bien, Mark!-gritaba Silvia desde el banquillo, junto a mí y a Celia.

-Ha transformado una ultra super técnica, que aún no estaba finalizada, en una técnica de cabeceo.-dije yo.

-He tenido una inspiración.-dijo Willy, de esa manera tan… bueno, tan de Willy.- Un cabezazo tan insuperable como ese solo puede llamarse de una manera, y esa manera es, Cabezazo Megatón.

-¿Cabezazo Megatón?-preguntó Mark, muy sonriente.- Vale me quedo, con ese nombre.

-Escucha, Mark.-le dice Darren, emocionado.-No pienso parar hasta conseguir sacar las manos infinitas, te lo prometo.

A esto, Mark asintió firmemente con una sonrisa.

-¡Mark! ¡Todavía le falta, puede ser mucho más fuerte!-le advirtió Jude.

-¡Vale!-le responde Mark con un balón en las manos.-Puedo con todo.

-Aún estamos, muy lejos de llegar a nuestro límite.-le dice Jude.-Ni siquiera cuando derrotemos a los equipos de rango supremo de la Academia Alius. Vamos a probar de nuevo con otra super técnica.

-Bien, como quieras.-le responde Mark, muy alegremente. Pero al momento pone cara de preocupación.- ¿Otra super técnica, dices?

-La clave está en la Royal Academy.-afirma Jude.- Terminemos, debemos dirigirnos al instituto Imperial.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron todos al unísono.

Nos dirigimos a la caravana y nos pusimos en marcha. Lo extraño de todo esto fue que Axel no me miró, ni me dirigió la palabra en todo el trayecto. Además, ese día me había estado evitando.

Llegamos en poco tiempo y bajamos de la caravana.

-No me trae muy buenos recuerdos este lugar.-dice algo asustado Jack, pero se percató de que Jude no tenía muy buena cara.- ¡Jude, no lo dije con malas intenciones, olvídalo!

-No te preocupes.-dijo él, de manera pasiva.

Todos se adentraron en la Academia, algo preocupados porque, como había dicho Jack, este lugar no le traía buenos recuerdos a ninguno de los miembros del equipo.

Justo antes de que Axel entrará le agarré de la chaqueta, y nos quedamos solos fuera, sin que nadie se percatara de nuestra ausencia.

-¡Se puede saber que haces, Nelly!-me dijo sorprendido y algo enfadado.

-¡Necesito hablar contigo a solas un minuto!-le dije, algo molesta por su forma de tratarme.

-Pues entonces habla.-dijo, esta vez, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Por qué has estado todo el día ignorándome, sin hablarme y sin mirarme a los ojos?-le dije, quizás demasiado directa.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso!-le miré, él sabía que si lo había hecho.-Bueno sí…

-Pero, ¿por qué?-le pregunté, ahora un poco triste.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Byron?-me preguntó, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Por qué no me respondes? Y además, no hay nada entre él y yo.-le dije, firme, mirándole a los ojos.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-me reprendió.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Axel?-le pregunté, dudosa.

-Ayer… os vi a Byron y a ti, juntos, por la noche.-le mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par, lo había visto todo.-Y vi… como te besaba, y lo bien que parecías estar con él.

-¿Cómo nos viste? Y… además, ¡solo fue un beso en la mejilla! Simplemente somos amigos y me llevo muy bien con él.

Pareció percatarse de la manera en la que estaba actuando, y se calmó de repente.

-Está bien, perdóname, me he comportado como un tonto.-me dijo algo avergonzado.

Yo caí en la cuenta de algo, no estaría Axel… ¿celoso de Byron?

-Axel.-le miraba fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Por qué te has puesto así…? Parecía como si estuvieras… celoso de Byron.

Se quedó algo sorprendido, pero se acerco a mí. Mi corazón latía desbocado, era ahora o nunca. Tengo que decírselo, pero él comenzó a hablar antes que yo.

-Pues es porque yo te…

Estaba a punto de decírmelo cuando oímos como se abría la puerta principal de la Academia y se separó de mí rápidamente. Era Celia.

-Chicos, ¿no entráis? Os estamos esperando y tenemos que comenzar cuanto antes.

-Sí, ya vamos.-dijo Axel.

Seguimos a Celia por los enormes pasillos hasta llegar al campo de fútbol del instituto Imperial.

En el campo Axel me miró fijamente una última vez antes de irse con los demás, yo me dirigí al banquillo.

-¿Qué habrá querido decirme? No será… No, es imposible.-centre mi atención en el campo de juego, la verdad es que, me hubiese gustado que mi delantero me hubiese dicho que me quiere pero, no creo que eso suceda.

**Bueno, aquí está otro capítulo. La verdad es que me ha costado bastante escribirlo, espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré actualizar pronto. ¿Un review con críticas, ideas, sugerencias, opiniones…? Chao!**


	7. Ampliando Horizontes

**Bueno aqui os traigo otro capítulo! Gracias por vuestros reviews, me hacen muy feliz! :)**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.**

Todos los miembros del equipo nos colocamos en el centro del campo, mirando curiosos el imponente estadio de el Instituto Imperial. Jude se separó del resto y comenzó nostalgico a observar todo lo que había a su alrededor, allí el había dado lo mejor de si. Para el este campo era su punto de partida como futbolista, como para Mark era la torre.

-¡Mark, Boby!-dijo llamando la atención de dirigió a sus compañeros bastante serio.-

¡Vamos a probar el triángulo letal!

-¿El triángulo letal?- preguntó Boby, dudoso.-¿No sería mejor probar alguna de las super técnicas del cuaderno de notas del abuelo de Mark?

-El triángulo letal.-dijo Jude de forma rotunda.

-Vamos a hacerlo Boby.-le anima Mark.

-Pero, ¿Mark?-objeta Boby.

-Estoy seguro que Jude debe de tener alguna idea.-dice el capitán confiado.

Boby por fin parece entender los razonamientos de su compañero.

-¡Por supuesto! Si no, no nos habría hecho venir a la Royal Academy.-afirma convencido Boby.-

¡Vale! ¡Me apunto!

Jude asiente firmemente ante esto con un semblante impasible.

-Creo que la Royal Academy es el lugar más adecuado para practicar una técnica que, después de todo, nació en la Royal Academy.-pensé yo, después de darle muchas vueltas a la sugerencia de Jude.

Todos comenzaron el calentamiento, unos corrían, otros hacian estiramientos, ayudandose siempre los unos de los otros. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de este equipo, y lo que me sacaba una sonrisa abiertamente.

El que seguía preocupandome mucho era Shawn, lo notaba abatido, deprimido... impotente por no poder hacer nada.

-Me gustaría poder hacer algo por él.-pensé mirandole desde el otro extremo del banquillo.

Byron se percató de que yo no miraba el entrenamiento del equipo, si no, que miraba a Shawn.

-¿Por qué ese chico no está entrenando como los demás?-preguntó abiertamente a varios mienbros del equipo.

Todos se quedarón bastante sorprendidos por su pregunta, pero era lógico, Byron se había unido al equipo muy recientemente.

-La verdad es que...-Mark le contó a Byron todo la historia y todo lo que había pasado Shawn.

-¿Qué en su cabeza existen dos personalidades, la suya y la de su hermano y por eso es incapaz de jugar al fútbol?-preguntó Byron muy sorprendido, realmente no se esperaba esa respuesta.

Todos se giraron, observando atentamente a Shawn, que no se había percatado de que era en tema de conversación en ese instante.

-Pero Shawn ha decidido quedarse, y eso es por que le gusta el fútbol.-le explica Mark.-Por grave que sea lo que le pase, sigue pensando en jugar al fútbol con nosotros.

Por eso le estamos esperando. Porque sabemos que un día, antes o después, Shanw recuperará todas sus fuerzas.

Byron le miraba fijamente y en ese instante Shawn se percató de que le estabamos observando. Desvió la mirada, sutilmente, pero con ojos de tristeza absoluta. Parecía como si su alma se resquebrajara más y más por momentos.

-Entiendo.-dijo finalmente Byron, serio.-Me alegro de haber venido.

Me miró fijamente con ojos tristes pero a la vez esperanzados, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por saber que pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza de Byron.

Por fin terminaron el calentamiento y Mark procedió a dar las ordenes pertinentes al nuevo entrenamiento.

-Jude, Boby y yo practicaremos el triángulo letal. Darren intentará sacar las manos infinitas, los demás seguid practicando según vuestro propio método de entrenamiento.-explico Mark.

-¡Sí!-todos levantarón sus puños energicamente en señal de conformidad y fuerza.

-En el triángulo letal resulta vital la coordinación de los tres jugadores, la energía resultante de los giros se transmite al balón para darle todo su poder.- les advierte Jude a ambos juagdores.-Lo primero es...

Los tres se colocaron formando un triángulo alrededor del balón.

-Giraremos aqui mismo, cuando de la señal nos pararemos, y todos debemos estar mirando el balón de frente. ¿Está claro?- explica Jude.

-Si.-afirman Boby y Mark.

-¡Ya!-Jude da la señal y los tres jugadores comiezan a girar sobre si mismos.

-¡Tres, dos, uno... alto!-Jude da la señal nuevamente y los tres se detienen.

Jude y Boby terminan algo desplazados respecto a la podición del balón pero el pobre Mark acaba completamente en la posición opuesta.

-Yo también estoy un poco desviado del balón. Al llegar a esto a la primera significa que podemos afrontar el desafío del triángulo letal y dominarlo.-explica Jude.

-Bien, venga pues adelante.-anima Mark.

En el lado opuesto del campo se encuentran entrenado Darren y Harley para intentar realizar su nueva técnica, las manos infinitas.

-¡Atento! ¡Que voy Darren!-le advierte Harley animado.

-Si, por favor.-dice decidido Darren.

Harley chuta el balón hacia la portería con bastante potencia, Darren cierra los ojos y se concentra en la técnica que tiene que realizar.

-¡Tatatatas! ¡Bububububum!- coloca ambas manos por delante del cuerpo y abre los ojos.

Se sorprende al notar que ha parado el balón.

-¡Eso ha sido alucinante! ¡Ha sido capaz de parar el tiro con los ojos cerrados y todo! ¡Ha realizado las manos infinitas!-dice Harley animado.

-No es verdad.-le reprende serio Darren.- Lo único que he hecho ha sido cerrar los ojos. No ha sido ninguna super técnica.

-Claro... Ahora que lo dices tampoco ha parecido ninguna super técnica.-le dice Harley soprendido por su error.

-No se, tengo la impresión de que las manos infinitas no se parecen a ninguna otra super técnica.-explica Darren.-Pero, ¿qué clase de super técnica será?

Darren se quedo pensativo observando el balón firmemente.

El entrenamiento prosiguio, todos entrenarón, unos el triángulo letal, Darren las manos infinitas...

Me encontraba distraida y de un momento a otro a varios jugadores que se estanban dando pases se les escapo el balón y vino rodando hasta los pies de Celia, que estaba a mi izquierda.

-¡Eh, chicas!-Byron se acercó un poco a nosotras.-¡Pasadnos el balón!

Yo asentí y Celia cogió el balón con las manos y se lo lanzó. Byron controló con el pecho y lo puso a sus pies.

-¡Gracias!-dijo esto sonriendo de una manera que le hacía parecer aún más guapo de lo que era y nos quedamos perplejas.

Me centré en Celia, ¿por qué se había puesto roja y había desviado su mirada de la de Byron levemente? ¿No sería que le gustaba?

Decidí no darle importancia, pero tampoco me atrevía a preguntarle a mi amiga por... ¿temor a su respuesta?

Me alejé sutilmente del campo de juego y me pegue a la pared de uno de los pasillos del estadio, dejando resbalar mi espalda por ella hasta llegar al suelo y escondí la cabeza entre mis piernas. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, y estaba muy confundida.

¿Sentía algo por Byron? ¿Era solo atracción física? Estoy segura de que amo a Axel, obtengo una respuesta de mi corazón cada vez que le veo, pero... ¿Soy lo suficiente fuerte para afrontarlo todo?

De repente sentí que alguien se acercaba, no me moví ni un centímetro.

Alguien se arrodilló junto a mi, era Byron, seguramente me había visto salir del campo. No me había percatado de ello, pero estaba llorando.

-¿Nelly? ¿Estás bien?

Levanté mi cara hacia él y al ver mi rostro me abrazó fuertemente. Yo lloré en su pecho, pero,aunque sonase egoista, en ese momento hubiese deseado que otra persona estuviese en su lugar.

-Nelly...-¿Qué hacia Axel aqui? Y precisamente en ese momento...- ¿qué pasa Byron?

Byron me solto y se levantó para encararlo, había percibido la manera protectora en la que Axel había dicho esto.

-Simplemente la he encontrado llorando aqui sola y la estaba tratando de ayudar.-explico Byron.

Me levanté con cuidado y arreglé mi falda.

-Bueno chicos, yo vuelvo al campo.-comencé a avanzar hacia la salida.-Gracias, chicos.

Disimuladamente me oculté detrás de una columna, lo bastante cerca para verles y oír lo que decían pero para que no se percataran de mi presencia.

-¿Se puede saber que te traés con Nelly?-preguntó Axel directamente.-Esto y lo de la otra noche, ella me dijo que no era nada, pero, ¿que tramas?

-Eso a ti no te importa.-dijo Byron seriamente.

-¡Si que me importa!-Axel estaba perdiendo los nervios por momentos.

-Simplemente me gusta, y estoy interesado en ella. Nelly no es como las otras chicas que conozco... Es especial.-dijo Byron muy sonriente.

-No dejaré que te le acerques más.-dijo Axel con cara de enfado.

-¿Y tu que tienes que ver con ella? ¿O es que a caso te gusta?

Me quede sin respiración. ¿Qué vas a decir Axel? Se quedo callado varios minutos hasta que respondió rotundamente.

-No, es una de mis mejores amigas y no siento eso por ella. Simplemente no confío en ti.-Dijo esto seriamente y sin inmutarse.

Una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla sutilmente. No quería oír más, así que salí corriendo. ¿Y lo que había estado de decirme antes? ¿Y lo qué habíamos pasado? Simplemente me había hecho ilusiones. No volvería a pensar en él. Había terminado, y me sentía destrozada por dentro.

**Aqui termina por hoy. Si, lo sé, soy mala. ;) Pero subiré el próximo capítulo pronto. :D No os olvidéis de dejar review porfa! Bye! :)**


	8. Nuevos Desafíos

**Siento la tardanza! Es que he estado de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo para nada! Gracias por sus comentarios, en serio me hacen muy feliz! Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo. ^^**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.**

Me detuve unos metros antes de entrar al campo. Limpié las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas y me dispuse a ser realmente fuerte, a aparentar que no había pasado nada y salir al campo con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Y así lo hice, volví al banquillo y ninguna de mis amigas se percató de lo que yo estaba sufriendo por dentro, yo era una persona que, si me lo proponía, podía esconder todos mis sentimientos en mi corazón, bien sellados y bajo llave. Al poco rato de salir yo ambos salieron, por separado, note la mirada de ambos sobre mí al entrar al campo, pero me hice la indiferente.

Para intentar distraerme seguí observando el entrenamiento de los chicos, Mark, Boby y Jude seguían practicando el triángulo letal, intentando coordinarse utilizando su respiración. Está vez si consiguieron colocarse los tres de cara al balón, pero Mark tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¡Qué poquito ha faltado!-dice feliz Boby.

-Esto es mi difícil.-dice Mark sentado en el suelo.-Jamás hubiera pensado que el triángulo letal pudiese ser tan complicado.

-Sí, pero cada vez lo hacemos mejor.-dice serio Jude.-Cuando estábamos en la Royal nos llevo un mes entero conseguirlo. Así que lo estamos haciendo bastante bien.

-¿Y hasta que no nos salga no podremos chutar con el triángulo letal?-le pregunta Mark.

-Para hacer el triángulo letal es preciso que los tres jugadores coordinen sus respiraciones.-le explica Jude.-En la Royal Academy descubrimos lo de dirigir la coordinación probando una cosa tras otra.

-Claro, es verdad. Recuerdo que tú siempre eras el jugador clave en el triángulo letal de la Royal Academy.- puntualiza Mark.

-Ya, pero esta vez es mucho más complicado para él, porque no solo tiene que coordinar a los tres, sino también la parte del tiro en sí.-dice Boby.- ¿Seguro que podemos hacerlo?

-¡Sí, podemos!-Afirma entusiasmado Mark.

Sus amigos se quedan perplejos mirándole sorprendidos.

-Si creemos en nosotros, en los compañeros… y creemos que se puede hacer al final lo conseguiremos.-dice el capitán muy convencido de sus posibilidades.

-¡Sí! Claro que sí.-Boby recupera el entusiasmo nuevamente.

Jude simplemente asiente con una sonrisa.

Lo intentan nuevamente, convencidos de que esta vez lo lograrán. Los tres jugadores se colocan alrededor del balón y comienzan a girar sobre sí mismos.

-¡Tres, dos, uno… alto!-Jude da la señal y todos se detienen.

Terminan en una muy buena posición, aunque Mark se tambalea un poco haciendo reír a Nelly.

Si, lo que necesitaba era reír, divertirse, olvidar… y estar con las personas que quería. Tenia claro que no podía ignorar a Axel, sería una falta de respeto. Era cierto que el comportamiento del chico tampoco fue correcto pero ella era una Raimon y sabía mantener las apariencias.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del campo se encuentran Jack, Axel, Tori, Byron y Scotty practicando sus jugadas. Byron se da cuenta de que lo observan y saluda a Nelly con la mano amigablemente. Nelly le devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa y los chicos vuelven a entrenar. ¿Por qué Axel, si había dicho que no sentía nada por ella, había trazado una línea entre Byron y ella, mirándoles fijamente muy serio? No le comprendía, pero estaba cansada de mentiras.

Por otra parte los jugadores siguen practicando el triángulo letal.

-¿Y ahora qué tal?-pregunta dudoso Mark.

-Digamos que tienes un aprobado alto.-le dice sonriendo.

De repente se oye una voz procedente de la entrada del campo que hace que Jude se quede muy perplejo.

Para la sorpresa de todos los allí presentes se trataba de el equipo de la Royal Academy al completo.

-No está nada mal Jude.-dice la misteriosa voz.

Se trataba de David, su antiguo compañero de la Royal Academy.

-¿Ya habéis llegado? ¡David, Joe!-corre a su encuentro.-¡Estáis todos!

-¡La Royal!-exclama Mark siguiendo a Jude para reencontrarse con el equipo de la Royal Academy.

-Jude, ¿tu les has llamado?-le pregunta Mark.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.-le dice David.

En lugar de contestarle, Jude, dirige su mirada a la muleta que lleva su antiguo compañero bajo el brazo.

-No te preocupes.-David intenta quitarle importancia.- A pesar de ir así me estoy recuperando sin problemas.

-Parece que el nuevo tratamiento médico del que nos hablo la entrenadora del Raimon le está sentado bastante bien.-le explica Joe.

Todos los jugadores del Raimon se acercan a observar de cerca a la Royal Academy.

-¿La entrenadora Siller?-pregunta Mark.- ¡Ah, vaya! Es estupendo, ¿verdad, Jude?

-¡Sí!-exclama el jugador, algo más animado.

David observa sorprendido a Byron.

-¡Byron Love del Zeus!-dice sin conseguir creer lo que ve.

Byron le presta más atención ahora que se dirige directamente a él.

-Jude me lo ha contado todo.-explica.-Por lo que parece, Ray Dark también te manipulo a ti igual que a nosotros en su momento, ¿verdad? Espero que cuides bien de Jude, Mark y los demás.

Byron asiente firmemente, muy serio.

-Bueno Jude, ¡podemos empezar el entrenamiento!-indica David.

-¿Entrenamiento?-pregunta Mark.

Sin dar más explicaciones todos van a los vestuarios y se preparan. David, al no poder jugar se sienta a mi lado en el banquillo, junto con Celia, Silvia y Shawn. Todos salen del vestuario y nos quedamos todos muy sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué Mark, Boby y Jude están en la Royal Academy?-pregunto yo, sin creérmelo.

¡Los tres jugadores han salido del vestuario con el uniforme de la Royal Academy!

-El triángulo letal fue desarrollado por la Royal Academy.-nos explica David.-Si quiere entrenar con ella, lo mejor desde luego es jugar en la Royal con todos nosotros. Fue idea de Jude.

-Sí, ya, pero…-dice Silvia.

-La verdad es que queda un poco raro.-continua Silvia.

Era cierto e increíble. Pero si Jude lo había propuesto sería por algo. Esperábamos ansiosos el inicio del partido, cada uno por fines diferentes.

El mío era principalmente, que cierto delantero dejara de clavar su mirada en mí.

_**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy! Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que es corto pero intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. Que no se os olvide dejar review, porfa! ^^**_


	9. Una Misera Esperanza

**Hola! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya estoy de vuelta! Prometo que subiré más a menudo, pero por ahora espero que este capítulo os guste porque me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. ^^**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.**

Por fin iba a dar comienzo el esperado partido, la prueba interna para cada uno de nuestros jugadores. Además, para mí sería bastante curioso ver a esos dos jugando con la Royal.

Todos comienzan a colocarse en sus posiciones, el partido está a punto de comenzar.

-¿Seguro que quieres ponerlo a prueba en un partido, así de repente?-pregunta preocupado Boby.-

-Si conseguimos hacerlo en esta situación, cuando llegue un partido de verdad, será más fácil.-

Mark, con su habitual entusiasmo, levanta el brazo para dar ánimos a su nuevo equipo, en señal de fuerza y esperanza para todos.

-¡Ahora, tenemos que conseguir la súper técnica!-exclama Mark con emoción, a lo que Jude también asiente, contagiado por el entusiasmo del ex portero.-

En el otro extremo del campo, Harley intentaba calmar a un Darren muy preocupado y agitado.

-Pero si aún no tengo ni idea de cómo es esta, súper técnica.-susurra el portero.-

-¡Para aprender a surfear hay que enfrentarse a olas de verdad!-exclama emocionado Harley, realizando una analogía que le quedaba perfecta.- ¡Venga ánimo! ¡A por ellos!-

-¡Sí! –exclama Darren, más alegre.-

Harley consigue contagiar su entusiasmo al portero, que sonríe emocionado. Este chico podía ser muy sensato cuando se lo proponía, aunque a veces hiciese muchas tonterías.

Comienza el partido, saca la Royal Academy. Se abalanzan atacando peligrosamente hacia la portería del Raimon, uno de los jugadores le pasa el balón a Jude.

-¡Adelante!-exclama, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el campo contrario.-

En ese momento, Erik sale corriendo a su encuentro, para intentar frenar el avance del jugador.

-¿Sabes, Jude?-le pregunta divertido sin detenerse.- ¡Siempre había querido medirme contigo!-

Erik realiza su técnica Baile de Llamas, para intentar detener a Jude. El jugador simplemente sonríe y, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, le da un toque al balón con el talón, pasándolo al jugador que tiene a su espalda. Sin poder compararse, el más sorprendido de todos nosotros era el propio Erik.

Vuelve a comenzar el avance de la Royal.

-A dado un pase atrás sin mirar.-comenta incrédulo Erik.-

-Es increíble.-le elogia Mark avanzando también.- ¡Jude se sabe de memoria los movimientos de los jugadores de la Royal!-

Todos fijamos nuestra atención en Axel, que comenta algunas anotaciones con cara impasible. No puedo evitar mirar su rostro y quedarme fantaseando con historias románticas de películas en las que los protagonistas somos ambos, enamorados y felices. Cuando había pensado que tenía la mínima esperanza… ¡No! Debía dejar de romperse la cabeza con ello, solo le haría más daño. Pero no podía evitar seguir queriéndolo, aunque si se disculpara… no sabría lo que haría, el amor puede cegar a las personas, haciendo cosas que creen que jamás harían. Y pensar que ella, la controladora y fría Nelly, ahora se estaba debatiendo en su interior por amor. ¡Hace unos mese le parecería lo más absurdo del mundo!

-No se puede construir un juego en equipo si no hay compenetración, y eso le pasa a Jude.-dice más para si mismo en delantero, aunque llega a oídos de la morena.-Sigue siendo un compañero más de la Royal.-

Axel hace que la muchacha se dé cuenta de la realidad que hay en sus palabras, Jude era de la Royal. No podían esperar conseguir los mismos logros en el Raimon, no había tanta confianza, tanta compenetración… Todo era demasiado complicado de comprender, demasiado difícil…

Jude vuelve a burlar a varios jugadores, entre ellos Willy y Sue. Jude dispone en posición a Mark y a Boby, era la hora. El momento de realizar el deseado triangulo letal.

-¡Mark, Boby! ¡Adelante!-les advierte el jugador.- ¡El triángulo letal!-

Lanza el balón al aire de una patada, dispuesto a poner todas sus fuerzas esta vez. Los tres jugadores se alzan al aire y se colocan dando vueltas alrededor del balón. Lo importante en este momento era coordinar la respiración, ser uno solo. Lanzan el balón contra la portería, en el banquillo todos sonreímos esperanzados, estamos seguros de que esta vez funcionara. El balón va con mucha fuerza al inicio, pero a la mitad del trayecto va perdiendo fuerza progresivamente, decepcionando a todos. Al menos habían progresado, ese era el quid de la cuestión.

Darren se prepara para detener el balón, que ya no lleva demasiada potencia. Cierra los ojos, dispuesto a concentrarse lo mayor posible para realizar la súper técnica.

-¡Tatatatatas! ¡Bububububum!-coloca las manos delante de su pecho, con las palmas hacia fuera y consigue parar el balón.-

-No es así.-dice decepcionado el portero.-

-No te preocupes, Darren.-le anima Harley.-

-¡Si la coordinación fue perfecta!-exclama Boby, con un deje de decepción en su voz.-

-Sí, esta vez nos hemos coordinado mejor que nunca.-afirma Jude.-

-¡Pero entonces por qué no ha salido!-exclama Boby, exasperado por la situación.-

Yo comienzo a darle vueltas en el banquillo, tenía que haber una solución tan sencilla, que nos fuera casi imposible o poco probable el pensar en ella como una posibilidad remota.

-Yo tampoco tengo ni idea.-le confiesa Jude.-

-Esto sí que mola.-dice Mark emocionado.-

Todos le miramos sorprendidos, ¿pero en qué pensaba?

-Un triángulo letal que ni tú mismo conoces.-les explica.- ¡Cada vez tengo más ganas de realizarlo!-

-Pero… ¿Mark?-Jude exterioriza la duda que a todos nos surgía, el capitán podía ser bastante extraño en ocasiones, pero tenía en su mayor parte razón.-

-¡Realizaremos el triángulo letal!-exclama de nuevo emocionado.-

Jude y Boby asiente, igual de emocionados y esperanzados que Mark y juntan los puños en señal de unidad y victoria.

Todos lo intentan varias veces más, sin obtener resultados, pero sin perder la esperanza en ningún momento del partido. Tanto Darren, como Boby, Jude y Mark lo estaban dando todo por el equipo.

En el banquillo Silvia, Celia, David y yo les mirábamos preocupados.

-Hemos girado lo suficiente, coordinamos la respiración… ¿qué rayos nos puede estar faltando?-pregunta Jude, agotado como los demás por el intenso esfuerzo que estaban realizando.-

-Las manos infinitas… ¿qué clase de técnica es?-pregunta igual de derrotado Darren.-

El silbato por fin suena, el primer tiempo había terminado. Celia, Silvia y yo nos levantamos con agua y toallas para todos. Lo necesitaban.

Todos me agradecen que les sirva esta ayuda tras el esfuerzo, pero en el momento en el que me toca darle la toalla a Axel nuestras manos se rozan levemente y, aunque intento no mirar sus hermosos ojos castaños, termino embelesada, perdida en ellos como siempre, y no lo puedo evitar.

-Nelly, ¿podemos hablar?-me susurra bajando la mira, yo me alegro de que me libere de ese trance.-

Me lo pienso un momento, pero decido responderle impasible al delantero.

-Ahora no es el momento, después del partido podemos hablar.-termino de decir esto y me giro dispuesta a marcharme.

Le dejo allí, aunque no si se mi corazón desea que llegue el final de este partido, porque sé que tendré que enfrentarme a mi delantero.

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado! La verdad es que me pica la curiosidad, de que hablaran Nelly y Axel? Tendréis que leer el siguiente capítulo para saber que pasa! Bye! :D**

**Dejad Review, porfa! ^^**


End file.
